Dreams
by Nightshroud19
Summary: its been one year sine the Digidestined defeated MaloMyotismon. Davis cheated on Kari, Matt and Tai are at eachothers throats and now Gennais disapeared but help is on its way in the form of the British Digidestined-- Takari/ Taiora
1. Chapter 1: Diagnose the Problem

This is a Takari, Taiora and other couplings of characters ive created. I do not own Digimon the only thing i own here are the British Digidestined and their partners, so enjoy chapter 1 of Dreams

* * *

"TAICHI KAMIYA"

The boy woke in a start as his Chemistry teacher slammed a ruler down on his desk, the boys bushy hair bounced as he flung his head back in fright

"Wha- Oh hey Mrs. Morgan" Tai said one side of his face in a paralysis

"Tai I want you to stay behind after class" Mrs. Morgan sighed giving him a disappointed glare

Mrs. Morgan returned to the white board and continued writing the definition of the word chloroplast, her grey hair shone in the rainy sky outside and her horn rimmed glasses magnified her eyes making her look like an enlarged bug. After falling asleep Tai's already messy hair was sticking out in more directions then usual, he was a well built boy and had many girl fans throughout the school, this was down to his good looks as well as his place on the soccer team. A boy with flame red hair leant over towards him.

"You ok Tai?" the boy asked "Your falling asleep in every class not just Chemistry"

"Yeah I'm fine Izzy" Tai said yawning and ruffling his hair, he quickly thought of a lie "Just been having nightmares about Agumon and the other's"

"Why what's be-"

"Mr. Izumi unless you wish to join Mr. Kamiya after class I suggest you knuckle down" Mrs. Morgan said her eyes giving him a devilish stare

"Sorry mam" Izzy said shuddering when she turned around he quickly leant back to Tai "She scares me more then Daemon"

Tai let out a little snort of laughter, luckily Mrs. Morgan didn't hear

As the bell rang to signal end of the day the class left there seats while Tai remained where he was, Izzy leant into Tai again

"I'll round up the others in the computer room there's something not right" he said

As Mrs. Morgan approached Izzy quickly picked up his bag and laptop and hurried out the classroom. Mrs. Morgan pulled up a stool opposite Tai's bench and looked at him

"Is everything alright at home Tai?" she said with a false tone of concern in her voice

"Umm yeah why wouldn't it be?" Tai said trying to avoid her probing about the dreams

"Well I know your father's been working away a lot and with Kari's new boyfriend and your mother has been working like a trooper with the school Christmas Fair so are you sure that you don't feel" she hesitated "neglected"

Tai couldn't help think of all this, Mr. Kamiya had been in Europe for six months and had only been home for a week sometime in August, Mrs. Kamiya had been working so hard on this fair that most nights she wasn't getting home from meetings till about ten o'clock as for Kari she had just broke up with Davis Motomiya after she found him in bed with another girl in their year, Tai had bust Davis's nose last weekend after Tai had found out. Tai didn't want to bring home life into this for fear of being sent to the counsellor but he couldn't tell her what he'd really done it would look irresponsible

"I've just been worrying about the exams next term" he lied

"Well falling asleep in classes isn't going to help" her concern turned to a scowl "Now go, and if you fall asleep again you will be in detention"

"Yes mam" Tai said leaving the classroom

The students were now littering the halls as they left the building, Tai had remembered Izzy was going to try and get everyone together, he made his way to the computer lab (that was the most logical place to meet if there was danger in the Digital World) he arrived to see the original Digidestined and three of the 'new' Digidestined sitting around. Izzy was sitting at the 'Gate computer' Matt, a blonde haired boy with his bass guitar on his back stood flicking his lighter up and down constantly checking his watch, a red haired girl sat in front of one of the other computers her name was Sora and in front of her on the screen was a blue haired boy with round glasses in one window and in another was a pink haired girl lounging back on a sun lounge, they were Mimi and Joe, Mimi was in America while Joe went to private school in Shinjuku, a girl with brown hair of shoulder length sat with a purple haired girl with glasses having her arm around her, the brown hair girl had been crying, the brown haired girl was Tai's sister Kari while the latter was her best friend Yolei, a boy sat in the windowsill a beige fisherman's hat in his hand an the wind blowing back his golden hair, this was Matt's younger brother T.K. every now and then he would glance over at Kari or over to Davis, the maroon haired boy with a bandage covering his nose, he was speaking to Ken Ichijouchi the boy genius who had transferred to the school a few months ago, Davis flinched when Tai walked in.

"Ah Tai you're here" Izzy said turning from the computer screen

Sora walked over and embraced him kissing him on the lips

"Can we get on with this please" Matt snorted "Some of us have places to be"

Sora rolled her eyes and took Tai's hand leading him to a seat

"So what were we gathered for Izzy?" Joe asked through the webcam

"Well I've noticed a lot of freak storms happening in the Digital World and its been impossible to contact Gennai or Tentomon so I thought nothing off it until I got an e-mail from Gennai last night"

"What did it say?" T.K. asked

"All it said was help!" I tried to re-contact him but there's been no reply "And iv'e tried every way I know of to get in contact with him"

"What about Azza?" Joe said through the webcam

Izzy contemplated then looked at the clock it was 3:30 pm

"It'll be half past three in the morning over in Britain" Izzy said "He might still be at his studio so I suppose we could try"

He tapped his keyboard a couple of times

"Who's Azza?" Ken asked

"Its one of our friends in Britain he came to Odaiba a few years ago during the VenomMyotismon crisis and was really helpful" Tai said

"Still how Is Azza gonna help?" Matt asked closing his lighter and flicking it back open

Tai shrugged then looked at T.K. who had suggested contacting him

"Well you remember his friend Jack right?"

Some of the older Digidestined nodded

"Well he's a computer whiz he may be able to do something we cant" T.K. said tilting his head as if to say 'duh'

"Ok I've managed to get a hold of him" Izzy said stopping his tapping on the computer

A window flicked open on the computer and a boy with scruffy black hair and square glasses he was sat on the top of a computer chair slouched over looking into the webcam a toothpick hanging out his mouth, he had a broad smile stretching across his face

"Well, well, well" he chuckled "Its Odaiba's finest"

Some of the Digidestined chuckled and let out a smile even Matt managed a small smirk

"Who's this clown?" Davis snorted

"Shut up Davis" Kari growled

Davis let out a little whine when she rounded on him

"Phew" Azza chuckled "Still as feisty as ever I see Kari and may I say age is really doing wonders for you"

Kari let out a little smile and blushed slightly, Tai winked at the screen in thanks, Kari hadn't smiled once for about two weeks

"Umm I don't think I know everyone here so before we start may I please be introduced" Azza asked

"O yeah sorry sure" Izzy said "Well the boy with black hair he's Ken Ichijouchi and the girl with the purple hair is his girlfriend Yolei Inoue and the boy with the goggles that's Davis and-"

"The jerk who cheated on Kari?" Azza asked his eyes flashing in anger

The room went silent

"Yes" Tai snarled glaring at Davis

Azza lost his friendly smile

"Well dude you better take a hike before I get one of this lot to punch you" Azza snarled

"You cant tell me what to do I'm the leader" Davis said holding his head high

Azza chuckled

"You think a pair of goggles makes you a leader" Azza chuckled "If that's the case the whole Russian swimming team would rule the world"

Davis's face went with rage and embarrassment

"Now a good leader doesn't betray a team mate so for the whole time I'm here you wont speak unless directly spoken too got it" Azza spat

"B-b-" Davis stammered

"Zip it" Azza warned

Kari's smile was bigger which in turn made T.K. give out a little smile. Tai couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Davis until he re-called what he had done to his sister and then felt that Davis deserved everything thrown at him.

"So then back on topic" Azza said his smile coming back on his face "Jack isn't here you just missed him but update me on what's going on and well get to work on it in the morning"

Izzy updated Azza on what was happening in minutes, Azza rubbed his chair

"Interesting" Azza thought aloud "So do you suspect Gennai's been kidnapped?"

"That seems the most logical explanation" Izzy sighed "But its hard enough to track him down never mind when he's been possibly captured"

"Have any of you other guys lost contact with your Digimon?" Azza asked still stroking his chin

"I haven't tried since we defeated MaloMyotismon" Matt said guiltily

The others nodded to show they too had done the same, they checked the clock it was nearly four o'clock. Joe spoke

"Id better get going they'll be wanting to shut the school soon" he said as the webcam window flicked out of life

Mimi also left saying the sun was getting to much for her, Matt pulled out a cigarette leaving the room T.K. following him looking slightly miserable, Davis left with Ken and Yolei, Davis not saying a word, Tai and Sora went to leave

"You want a lift home Kari?" Sora asked

"Nah I want to talk with Azza for a little bit ill walk home after" she looked at the screen "You wanna chat for a bit"

"There's nothing id rather do" Azza smiled back

"Ok Kari can you make sure that you disable the Digi-Gate?" Izzy asked getting out his seat

"Yeah don't worry Iz I will" Kari smiled lightly

Izzy left with Tai and Sora leaving Kari alone with Azza. They remained silent for a moment

"So how you been Az?" Kari asked sitting down in the seat Izzy had used

"Its been good it feels really good to see you all again though" he smiled "I never forgot you guys"

"We never forgot you either" she smiled blushing slightly

"Wow I'm impressed with all your saving of the world and you still find time to think of me" he chuckled "I'm touched"

"Hey you've done your share of world saving" she said "How many ten year olds would tackle a Phantomon?"

He went sombre

"He was killing innocent people" Azza said "Its what anyone would have done"

There was a silence

"How you keeping kid?" Azza said moving to sit properly on the seat "After everything that's happened"

"Well" a tear fell down her cheek "He always said that he loved me and then I see him in bed with another chick"

Her head sank into her hands

"Hey" Azza said with authority "Don't get upset over a pig like him he's nothing but a fucking twat he doesn't know how stupid he is to cheat on such a lovely young lady like yourself"

Kari smiled in between sobs, since they've known each other Azza always knew how to make her smile

"Azza?" Kari said

"Yeah" Azza replied

"How did you know about what happened between me and Davis?" Kari asked

Azza hesitated, then sighed

"T.K." he said "He e-mailed me and he was in bits Kar, he's still madly in love with you"

Kari was taken aback

"Still?" she asked "What do you mean still?"

"Shit" Azza said "You didn't know?"

"No I didn't" Kari said "Why didn't he tell me"

"Probably worried you didn't feel the same and I suppose when you got with Davis then it showed to him that you didn't"

"B-b-but" Kari said she looked away "I do love him, I just didn't know how to tell him"

Azza burst into laughter

"What's so funny?" Kari scowled

"You two have known each other for years and yet neither of you could see that you loved each other" Azza laughed "Even I could see that"

"What should I do?" Kari asked

"Well rather then sit around talking to me get to his place and tell him" Azza laughed

She stood up and went to switch off the gate

"Leave that ill sort it out from here" Azza smiled

She stood and lifted up her bag

"Thanks" she said, running towards the door

"Kari!" Azza called, she turned around "Make sure he's got a condom"

He winked at her and she gave him a gob smacked smile then left the room

"Things are bout to get a whole lot more interesting" Azza said as the computer screen flicked out of life

***

"God who does that guy think he is questioning me" Davis said kicking a stone at the wall "The guys not even a Digidestined he had no right even being at that meeting"

"You're a fine one to talk Davis" Yolei snorted "At least that Azza guy had more honour then you"

"Hey keep out of this Yolei" Davis barked

Ken sighed

"Guys just give it a rest will you" he said shaking his head "To be honest that Azza seemed to be one of the original team by the way they were talking to him"

"He still don't have a Digimon" Davis retorted

"No but he has a Digivice" a voice came behind them

They turned to see T.K. walking up towards them

"T.K. did you just say Azza's got a Digivice?" Yolei asked

"Yeah it's a strange one as well its not a D-3" T.K. replied "He calls it's a D-Touch"

"So he's got a Digivice but no Digimon" Davis said puzzled, T.K. ignored him

"uh T-" Yolei started

"I heard him Yolei" T.K. said putting his hands behind his head "I just chose to ignore him"

Ken shook his head in his hand

"Will you just answer him please T.K." Ken sighed

"Fine" T.K. said "No he hasn't found his partner yet he's never been in the Digital World"

"Not a very good Digidestined then" Davis said smugly

"Him and his team are some of the elite" T.K. retaliated "They've saved the world more times without Digimon then we have with them"

They came to the bottom of the apartment building, the elevator was out of order so they had to take the stairs, this annoyed T.K. as he would rather get away from Davis who was staying at Cody's, but first they were all meeting at Yolei's apartment. They came to Yolei and T.K.'s floor and exited the stairs, T.K. said his goodbyes to Ken and Yolei and blanked out Davis as he walked to the end of the row to his apartment. He opened the door.

"Mom I'm home!" he declared stepping over the threshold

"Ah good" Miss Takaishi called "Kari's here she said she wants to speak with you

He walked into the kitchen and his mother and Kari were sitting at the table chatting and sipping tea

T.K.'s heart skipped a beat when he saw Kari

"Uh-uh- hi K-Kari" T.K. stammered with nerves "Mom could you give us some privacy please"

Miss Takaishi smirked and walked out of the apartment. T.K. fiddled with his collar

"God its hot today" he said going a bit red

"T.K. it's the middle of November and its nearly minus four degrees outside" Kari chuckled standing up

"Must be me then" he panted as she started walking towards him

"Or maybe its me making you hot" she gave him seductive wink as she got closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck. Kari slowly connected her lips to his.

T.K. didn't know where to look or where to put his hands, he soon came to the conclusion to play with her tongue as hers slipped into his mouth, he felt her hands grab his and plant them firmly on her waist. After a few minutes she broke the kiss for air, he still held her waist

"Wow Kari" T.K. said a little squeaky "You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted that to happen"

"Same here" Kari smiled cuddling into his chest

"What?" T.K. said confused "How long have you liked me"

"Well I guess I knew I liked you during all the trouble with Myotismon the first time round" Kari said looking up "But I didn't think you felt the same"

T.K. smiled

"What made you act on it now" T.K. asked puzzled

"Azza told me the truth" Kari smiled "He told me you told him"

"That little bastard" T.K. chuckled "I'm never telling him anything again"

"Come on T.K. next time you see him I think you should give him one hell of a pat on the back" Kari chuckled "Maybe even kiss"

T.K. playfully tapped the back of her head then kissed her head

"So we official then?" T.K. asked her

"Of course we are silly" Kari laughed "I don't mess people about"

"Unlike some" T.K. snarled

"Yeah true" Kari agreed "But we'd never be together if he hadn't done that plus we're gonna have to forgive him he's still one of our team mates so we will have to at least tolerate him"

"Well ill tolerate him" T.K. said "But after what he did I don't think ill forgive him"

Her cell phone began to ring signalling she had a message, she forced herself to leave the comfort of her cuddle with T.K. to get her bag on the kitchen table, she pulled out her cell phone.

"It's from Tai" Kari said "He wants me and you over there right away"

"He can't already know" T.K. chuckled, he suddenly went nervous "Oh crap Tai's really protective what if he gets annoyed and does me in like he did Davis or-"

Kari put a single finger on his lips

"Don't be silly" she giggled "If it is that I ain't gonna let him touch you"

She leant in and kissed him softly on the lips once more

"We'd better go see what was so urgent" T.K. said a hint of nerves in his voice

* * *

well there you have it chapter one done and dusted i know there wasnt much action but there will be more chapters with more action so please review and let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2: The End?

T.K. and Kari walked hand in hand across the city to the Kamiya apartment, Kari grinning brightly as she walked passed girl giving her evil glares when they saw her arm wrapped in T.K.'s she couldn't think of any situation that could bring her down now, no homework would ever be to worrying and she even thought no Digimon could ever be terrible enough to destroy the happiness she now felt.

T.K. on the other hand although thrilled with the fact he now walked to the girl of his dreams house (with said girl) felt anxious and nervous mainly about what was so important Tai wanted them both for, there's no logical way he would be able to have known of him and Kari's relationship so soon. His head was so full of worry on what T.K. might think, he and Tai had always got along and Tai had always trusted him, T.K. was worried that with Tai's protectiveness of Kari that his and her relationship would jeopardise his friendship with Tai. His hand trembled slightly as they walked closer and closer to the Kamiya apartment.

"Will you calm down!" Kari chuckled resting her head on his shoulder as they walked "Your gonna shake my hand out its joint at this rate"

"Huh?" T.K. said not realising he was shaking, he looked at his hand which jerked around in nerves like a fish out of water "I just don't want an argument with Tai"

"Well at least one of you Ishida-Takaishi's don't want to argue with him" she sighed, referencing his brother Matt and Tai's bickering for the last three months "Its hard to believe that those two were once the best of friends"

He took his hand off of hers and placed his arm around her neck bringing her close

"Don't worry" he said kissing the top of her head "They may bicker like a pair of old women but I can tell deep down Matt misses Tai's friendship and I bet it's the same with Tai"

Kari sighed and nodded giving T.K. another loving smile as they reached the entrance to her apartment building. They stopped and looked upwards.

"Lets not keep him waiting babe" T.K. said with a deep breath grasping her hand once more, she looked up at him and softly kissed his lips

"Whatever we face it together ok" Kari smiled

"Yeah" T.K. smiled back

The two of them stepped through the doors and into the lift that took them to the seventh floor. They walked across the corridor and up to the Kamiya apartment, T.K. went to knock.

"Its my apartment idiot I have a key" Kari giggled pulling a small key out of her back pocket

T.K. let out an embarrassed giggle rubbing the top of his head, she opened the door to roars of laughter, two male and one female

"Dad?" Kari said in confusion as she entered the living area dragging T.K. behind her

She got there to find not her father but a young boy with a Stetson hat covering his face, he was thin and had scruffy hair flicking out the bottom of his hat he wore a long brown trench coat and had fingerless gloves covering his hands. The laughter stopped when Kari and T.K. entered.

The boy stood up letting his coat flow to the floor behind him he lifted off his hat and his black scruffy hair shot out in all directions on his face was a pair of square glasses and a scar down his right eye

"Hey Kiddo" the boy said to Kari giving her a wink

"Azza!" Kari shouted gob smacked running over and wrapping her arms around him, he lifted her with little ease "When did you get here"

"Two o'clock this morning" he smiled then let out a chuckle "Yeah when you spoke to me on the webcam I was already here"

Kari was stunned, she looked at Tai

"And you knew about this?" she said with a smile

"Yeah but not till early this morning" Tai said "That's why I fell asleep in class"

"YOU FELL ASLEEP IN CLASS!!!" Mrs. Kamiya boomed

Tai squirmed in his seat

"W-well" he stammered

"It's my fault Mrs. Kamiya" Azza said bowing (as is a traditional mark of respect in Japan) "I forgot your address and wanted it so that I could visit tomorrow and I forgot about the time difference because there were no windows as I got off the plane because we were connected to some tunnel but anyway yeah, I rang Tai and he said rather then me shell out for a cab and hotel for the week he said he would pick me up and I could stay here so don't blame him he was just being courteous"

Mrs. Kamiya calmed herself

"You are so modest Azza" Mrs. Kamiya said wrapping an arm around him "I've missed you around here you were like the second son I never had"

Azza blushed

"Thanks Mum" he giggled

"So then you've been here since about two this morning?" Kari said still confused on how she never saw him

"Yeah you take a long time in the bathroom as well" Azza chuckled "I was hiding under the bed this morning because Tai wanted to surprise you later on"

"But then how come we spoke to you at your house this afternoon" T.K. asked

"You didn't when the e-mail came up saying Izzy needed to speak to me I changed the clock back drew the curtains and turned off the lights then just used your computer"

Kari and T.K. were astounded

"Wow that was brilliant way of keeping the secret going" T.K. chuckled walking over and giving his old best mate a man hug "If you've been here all day why are you wearing outdoor clothing"

"Ah I went to the store to get some stuff for Mrs. Kamiya and also had a little look around the old place which was kinda weird looking around at how much they repaired after so many Digimon attacks" Azza said sighing at the end

"Surely your used to seeing Digimon destruction though" Tai interrupted "You and your team have been all around the world helping Digidestined worldwide fight off attacks and then helping to clean up the mess afterwards it still amazes me how you guys do it"

Azza just smiled and gave out a little laugh

Mrs. Kamiya picked up her bag

"Well I'd better be going to the meeting" she said "Ill see you all about nine"

She kissed her son and daughter then hugged Azza and T.K. goodbye then left the room. The door clicked shut behind them

"So then" Tai said looking first at Azza then to T.K. and Kari (who were no longer holding hands by the way) "When are you guys planning on telling us"

"Tell you what?" T.K. chuckled nervously his palms getting sweaty

"I told him why Kari had gone to you place Teeks" Azza chuckled

"Oh" T.K. said looking at Tai nervously, Tai stared back with no expression on his face for a few seconds until he couldn't resist the strain, he stood up

T.K.'s legs froze, Tai took his hand from his pocket and rose it

T.K. closed his eyes hard…….

He felt a light tapping on his back as Tai's hand patted him on the back

"You treat her well ok T.K." Tai smiled

"Don't worry Tai" he smiled looking at Kari "I wont let anything happen to her"

Kari blushed and Azza smiled looking at the three of them

"God its been three years" he chuckled "And yet it feels like only yesterday we sat here with Agumon, Gatomon and Patamon talking about all your wild adventures"

The others went quiet

"To bad there not here" Tai said looking to the floor

"Yeah but we can easily see them I mean me and T.K. have got the D-3's" she said brightly

"It wont work Kari" Tai said somberly "Izzy rang me just before you two got here, all Digi-Ports are closed and not even the D-3's can open them"

Kari looked first at Tai and then at Azza who just avoided her gaze, she then finally looked at T.K. whos face was white

"Looks like we're not needed anymore" Kari croaked.


	3. Chapter 3: Echo

This chapter is just a short one to give Azza a bit of a back story. Also id like to thank Lord Pata for being such a good fan of this fic

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It had been two days since the revelation that the Digital World was now inaccessible for what appeared to be permanent. The Digidestined were finding it hard to adjust to the fact that they may never see there best friends again.

It was Azza's third day back in Odaiba and as yet he had only seen T.K. Kari and Tai, at the moment while they were at school he sat in the Kamiya sitting room reading the local newspaper when there was a beeping from his wrist. He stood up and pulled back his sleeve revealing a strange watch with, rather then having a face on it, showed a screen with a taijitu flashing yellow on it, around the screen were for curved silver 'horns' this was his Digivice, the D-Touch. He stepped out of the room and onto the balcony bringing his wrist in front of his face he pushed the screen, a small hologram of a girl with long hair and a heart shaped face flickered to life in front of him

"_Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes" _the hologram smiled _"I've missed you"_

"I've missed you two babe" Azza sighed "But there's work that needs to be done here and I know my way around here I know how to keep hidden"

"_Couldn't the others just read a map" _the girl pouted putting her hands on her hips

"Come on babe" Azza chuckled "Just think how great it will be when I do get back"

"_Hmmm" _she looked him up and down _"What makes you think I'll still be around when you get back"_

"Well" Azza contemplated "After everything we've been through I can't see why you would, your not having doubts are you? "

She gave him a smile "Of course not, God Azza Evans you got the brains of a genius and yet you still ask stupid questions

Azza smiled, there was another beep on his D-Touch

"Sorry sweetheart there's another signal coming through its probably business" Azza frowned, the girl in the hologram frowned to "Tell you what, ill get Echo to fly you out here on first class, it looks like I'll be here another week as it is so I want to spend it with you"

The hologram girl smiled and blew him a kiss before flickering out of life, Azza clicked another button and another hologram flicked into existence, this time a boy with the same length hair as Azza but his straight opposed to Azza's mess

"What is it Tom?" Azza said his mood shifting

"Umm how are you?" Tom began

"This isn't a social call Tom" Azza spat "You put an end to those years ago"

Tom sighed

"Echo wants to know what's the update on Project Violet" Tom said "They called saying you hadn't responded to there calls"

"I've had stuff to do" Azza said "I keep time for private life and don't let Echo get involved, perhaps you should remember that sometime Tom"

"Azza I-I'm" Tom frowned

"Just tell them that the gates closed and that everything's on track got it" Azza interrupted

"Az-" Tom was cut off as Azza switched off his D-Power, he sighed then went back into the main room he looked at the clock it was 3:10p.m Kari and Tai would be finishing school in ten minutes but they had been staying later to have meetings with the Digidestined about the current situation, Azza grabbed his coat from the peg it was hung upon and took his hat from the table with one final look at his D-Power he left the room.

He walked along the streets in the direction of the school he was getting dodgy looks from people walking passed, but he had expected that considering last time they had seen someone with a long coat and a hat that covered most of there features it had been the Digimon SkullMeramon and had blown up most of the city, Azza clenched his fists at he arrived at Tokyo Tower

"_This is where SkullMeramon attacked" he thought sighing_

_He remembered how so many people had died being burnt alive as SkullMeramon merely rested a hand on their shoulder or got to close, a tear fell slowly down his cheek as he heard there helpless screams ring through his head._

"_It never gets any easier does it" a voice came from behind him_

"_What are you doing here George?" Azza asked the voice turning around to be in front of another boy of his age "I thought you swore never to set foot on Japanese soil ever again"_

_The boy had long straight black hair and wore tattered clothes he was younger then Azza looking around the same age as T.K. which would make him fourteen (compared to Azza's sixteen) on his wrist was another D-Touch similar to Azza's but black._

"_Yeah I did" George sighed "That's why I left Echo, to make sure that I would never have to deal with this ever again"_

_The wind swept through their hair as they walked along the pavement surrounding Tokyo Tower_

"_You can't run from your destiny though George" Azza said, he took George's wrist and held it to his face showing the black D-Touch "Our journey isn't over yet George"_

_George snatched his arm away from his friend_

"_Get your head out the clouds Azza" George sighed shaking his head "We forfeited our right of a good normal life when we joined Echo and now the Digi-Ports have been closed so looks like our journey's ended before it even began"_

_George turned away from Azza_

"_They sucked out my soul and they'll slowly suck the soul out of each one of you" George sighed "But they've all got something to hold over all of us making it impossible to live happy lives without them"_

_George began to walk away leaving Azza standing there contemplating what was just said, he got to the end of the pavement and turned back around_

"_Azza" he called, making Azza look up again "Don't let them know of Julia's D-Touch or they'll get to her too"_

_Before Azza could say another word George had wandered out of the area and out of sight, Azza looked at his D-Touch the taijitu was flashing again to signal a call from Echo, he curled his lips and rejected the call. He took a final look at the tower before walking back towards the school._

______________________________________________________________________________________

_So then looks like Azza's got a bit of a strange thing going on! What is this Echo? Why isn't he speaking socially with Tom? What was so bad that George left this mysterious Echo and refuse to step foot in Japan ever again? And most importantly why does it take Azza a whole chapter to get to school when its not that far….all these will be revealed in the next chapter of.., Dreams!_


	4. Chapter 4: Tragedy in the DigiWorld p1

Well its four chapters in so I thought its best to show a bit of Digital World.

Id also like to say thank you to everyone who have become fans of this and have given me such positive reviews I continue this for all of you.

Also if anyone has any requests or suggestions all are welcome and just message me so that they can remain hidden so without further dew I present you Chapter Four: Tragedy in the Digi-World part 1.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Six months ago**

AncientVolcamon trudged through the Gear Savannah his bulbous body walking unscathed through the sand storm, Phoenixmon soared over head just in front of him her eyes straining against the sand as her golden wings flapped the sand around, she hissed as she saw a glinting object soaring in the distance.

"Phoenixmon!" AncientVolcamon called "What do you see?"

"Something or someone is coming this way" she squawked

AncientVolcamon moved a large rock arm in front of his face to cover his eyes from the scorching sun, the glittering object got closer at incredible speed, the glittering began to take shape it was a blue humanoid lizard plated with golden plates over his person, two large plates covered his shoulders, while a golden helm covered his head as he got closer it was apparent that his eyes were red and beady.

"Magnamon?" Phoenixmon announced in suspicion "Why has a Royal Knight come here"

"_Magna Blast" _Magnamon screamed unleashing a volley of golden bullets from his person, they hit Phoenixmon square in the chest causing her to fall rapidly to the ground, AncientVolcamon held out an arm to catch the Holy Bird Digimon, Magnamon hovered preparing for another strike. AncientVolcamon placed the hurt Phoenixmon on the sand.

"_Atomic Bomber"_ AncientVolcamon growled, the bulbous volcano on his back erupted and propelled him upwards towards Magnamon, AncientVolcamon snarled as he reached the knight

"_Magna Punch" _Magnamon snarled thrusting one of his golden plated legs into AncientVolcamon's chest his eyes widened from the pain of impact with the foot, he began to glow falling to the ground and decreasing in size, two orbs of light shot off from the main beam revealing two statues falling to the sand.

"AncientVolcamon!" Phoenixmon screamed, she flapped her great wings and once again took to the skies to face her foe, she opened her mouth screaming _"Crimson Flame"_

A large eruption of crimson fire burst from her mouth engulfing Magnamon in the hot flames scorching his golden armour, the flames now blocked Magnamon from view; she ceased the flames only to be engulfed by a blinding light, the last thing she heard before De-Digivolving, into a small pink bird, was the scream of his attack, Magna Explosion.

Magnamon landed before Biyomon and picked up the two statues of the ancient spirit, he looked up at the sky once more and sighed before rocketing into the sky again.

"Sora!" Biyomon moaned as she slipped out of consciousness on the sand

***

The cool water slapped gently against Plesiomon's skin, he giggled lightly as the bubbles produced by a school of Dolphimon that swam beside him tickled his nose. The Net Ocean was always his favourite zone of the Digital World the water current was smooth and the water itself was cool and comforting. He swam to the bottom of the Ocean bed gliding like a bird in the sky, his large neck bobbing with the current as he heard an eruption not to far away sending a wave of bubbles scattering away with the impact, he surged himself forward towards the explosion with his large fins.

He came to a clearing to find the ancient guardian of this region deep in battle with an intruder, the guardian's blue tail slapped the white knight with deep purple wings square in the chest sending him surging to the rock beds beneath, her trident ready to attack and warning him to stay back behind her cowering in fear were a small group of Bukamon

"AncientMermaimon" a crab Digimon said floating down "What's going on here?"

"Crabmon!" AncientMermaimon panted "The Royal Knights have betrayed us quick find Plesiomon"

"I am here your Great One" Plesiomon said surging forward "What is happening here?"

"Just as I feared Plesiomon" AncientMermaimon sighed "The Royal Knights have come to hunt us down they have lost their honour and have been corrupted"

As they spoke the knight slowly got back to his feet spreading his wings he soared through the water

"_DNA Disintegration!"_ the knight screamed holding out his palms and releasing strands of energy at the Digimon

"_Sorrow Blue_" Plesiomon called opening his mouth in retaliation a surge of sound waves echoed evaporating the oncoming attack, the Royal Knight dropped to his knees

"Quickly Plesiomon" AncientMermaimon called "Before Dynasmon regains his energy, take him down"

"_Hydro Impact Crusher"_ Plesiomon growled surging at Dynasmon, he collided with a large rock as Dynasmon dodged his attack

AncientMermaimon readied her trident for the attack once more, Dynasmon just stood there

"Crabmon" AncientMermaimon said "We're going to need you to Digivolve for this you can't fight him at rookie level"

"I don't think I can without my partner Derek" Crabmon said with worry

There was no time for anymore words as Dynasmon suddenly lunged at them once more

"_DNA Disintegration"_ he roared once more unleashing a volley of energy from his hands

AncientMermaimon held out her trident holding back the strands of energy, her efforts were in vein as the energy hit the trident shattering it to pieces and following through hitting the guardian in the chest, she shone a bright light and shifted into a ball before exploding into two small statues floating towards Dynasmon's clawed hands.

"Not so fast buddy" Plesiomon growled charging at Dynasmon, the Royal Knight held out a claw hand hitting Plesiomon square in the face. The same light that had consumed AncientMermaimon now glowed from Plesiomon he started to change shape until the light disappeared leaving an unconscious white seal. Gommamon gently fell to the seabed unconscious.

Dynasmon took the statues in his hand and turned to the Crabmon guarding the frightened Bukamon, Dynasmon held out his hand towards them once more

"_DNA Disinteg-"_

"_Blasting Spout" _a deep voice called through the water, a huge shift in the current knocked Dynasmon sideways.

From the root of the attack came a giant whale with a large brown bulbous head his mouth was wide and aggressive as he shot towards the Royal Knight

"Whamon" Crabmon shouted in glee the Bukamon bouncing and chattering with relief

"Crabmon" Whamon's deep voice boomed "Take the Bukamon and get out of here"

"What about you?" Crabmon asked "You won't be able to hold off a Mega by yourself let me help you"

"Not to sound rude but without your partner you would be signing your own death warrant" Whamon boomed "Now go!"

Crabmon followed his orders and scurried away bringing the Bukamon with him.

Dynasmon's strength once again grew to full and he looked at Whamon, neither had visible eyes so neither were getting any sense of fear or emotion from the other. Dynasmon shot at Whamon soaring through his open mouth and firing out of the top of his hard head. Whamon didn't scream he made no sound he slowly evaporated into a million pieces of data, the data shifted and formed into a small egg that floated gently down to the seabed.

Dynasmon walked up to the egg and saw his reflection in it, he shook his head at the site of himself then rocketed upwards and out of the ocean.

Gommamon opened one eye in pain

"Joe" he moaned

***

Crabmon scurried along Coela Beach as fast as he could already exhausted from his struggle to hide from the Royal Knights he could feel his energy slowly deteriorate he had left the Bukamon in a secluded cave underneath the Net Ocean. He had to find one of the other guardians, he was smart enough to know that if Dynasmon had struck AncientMermaimon and Plesiomon then they would certainly attack one of the other regions. The nearest guarded area was 'Beetle Land' that was being guarded by HerculesKabuterimon and AncientBeetlemon but there was no way Crabmon could climb the cliff in time to warn them it would be to late he would need to go further a field he thought in his head thinking of all the guarded areas, he could go to the Gear Savannah that was being guarded by Phoenixmon and AncientVolcamon but the desert was so vast that it could take him weeks to find them. The nearest region after those two was the Temple of the Digivice guarded by AncientWisemon and UlforceVeedramon a former Royal Knight, Crabmon was sceptical

"_What if UlforceVeedramon was working with Dynasmon?"_ the thought rung through his ear _"Even so they wouldn't attack the Temple of the Digivice it is a sacred place and the Royal Knights are Digimon of great honour"_

Crabmon had no other choice he had wasted enough time as it was thinking of where to go, he began to scurry across the beach and into Tropical Jungle feeling the humidity rise immediately.

The Temple of the Digivice was at the centre of the jungle and guarded by the mighty Centaurumon a large centaur Digimon with purple bulbs across his body, he wore a helm with a T-shaped opening revealing one red retina one of his arms was an organic cannon, this particular Centaurumon was also the partner to an American Digidestined called Maria, as he approached Centaurumon held out his arm

"What is your business here Crabmon?" Centaurumon enquired holding out his cannon arm

"It's the Net Ocean" he panted recovering from his journey "It was attacked by Dynasmon, he defeated Plesiomon and destroyed AncientMermaimon and Whamon"

"A Royal Knight?" a misty voice whispered through the wind "But that is impossible the Royal Knights protect the Digital Worlds inhabitants not destroy them"

From the entrance of the temple a green robed being hovered his features completely hidden apart from two round yellow eyes, beside him was a blue warrior with cape-like wings, on his wrist was a large laser sword on his chest was a golden breastplate in the shape of a 'V'. Centaurumon and Crabmon bowed to the two guardians.

"Crabmon" AncientWisemon whispered "Tell me everything"

Crabmon began his recital of what had happened in the Net Ocean, the vacant yellow eyes of the AncientWisemon let out no emotion or understanding, when he had finished he looked at the two guardians and the Centaurumon who exchanged looks at each other. AncientWisemon floated towards Crabmon.

"Come inside my child" AncientWisemon whispered "If what you say is true then we must prepare our defences"

AncientWisemon turned and floated back into the temple, UlforceVeedramon followed with Crabmon while Centaurumon stood at the entrance in defence.

The inside of the temple was a clutter of mazes and booby traps, at the centre was the Altar of the Digivice a huge shrine that also helped contact through universes. The two guardians and Crabmon slowly entered the altar where a Tapirmon floated scribbling into a large book, he bowed as AncientWisemon floated passed, AncientWisemon turned.

"Tapirmon please go assist Centaurumon in the defence of the temple" AncientWisemon whispered

Tapirmon asked no questions and hurried to the entrance, they went deeper into the altar until they came to a large oak door, AncientWisemon waved a hand and the door swung open revealing a blinding light

"Let's go!" AncientWisemon said to Crabmon stepping inside

UlforceVeedramon followed with a weary Crabmon, as they entered the light subsided to show a room full of streaming binary code and in front was a large computer interface

"This is Yggdrasil" AncientWisemon whispered "The heart of the Digital World"

Crabmon looked in awe at his world's core, AncientWisemon floated to the main computer and began typing frantically at the computer interface

"Yggdrasil is low on power, she's been absorbed" AncientWisemon gasped "There's only enough energy for one transmition, ill try the Gear Savannah that's the closest"

He typed on the interface

"AncientVolcamon?" he whispered "Phoenixmon?"

There was no answer, AncientWisemon stroked his chin

"Yggdrasil" he whispered "Can you get a visual on AncientVolcamon's position"

"Negative" a weak female voice replied from the interface

"What about Phoenixmon?" AncientWisemon asked

"Negative" Yggdrasil replied "But I can get a visual of Biyomon's location"

"Why has she De-Digivolved" AncientWisemon worried

In a few moments the screen flickered to show the bright desert of the Gear Savannah, on the floor was a small pink bird unconscious the sand sweeping over her viciously

"What has happened" UlforceVeedramon said in amazement looking at the screen

As he said that there was a huge crash through the temple, Centaurumon galloped into the chamber

"What's happened Centaurumon?" AncientWisemon floating to meet the champion level Digimon

"It's Alphamon sire" Centaurumon panted "He broken through our defences"

A black knight with heavy armour floated into the room his blue cape flowing behind him in his hand was a large sword glittering in the light of Yggdrasil's chamber

"By the Sovereign!" UlforceVeedramon gasped "Alphamon what is going on?"

UlforceVeedramon walked towards his fellow Royal Knight, Alphamon let out a growl

"_Ultimate War Blade King Dragon Sword" _Alphamon shouted slashing downwards at UlforceVeedramon

"_Tensegrity Shield" _UlforceVeedramon shouted releasing an aura from his right gauntlet blocking Alphamon's attack, from his left gauntlet he extended his bright blue sword _"Ulforce Saber"_

He struck upwards with his saber and struck Alphamon in the jaw, the Royal Knight didn't flinch, he clenched his black armoured hand and punched UlforceVeedramon violently in the stomach, UlforceVeedramon fell to the floor winded. Alphamon pushed forward.

"_Elder Sign" _AncientWisemon bellowed

"_Solar Ray" _Centaurumon shouted

Two beams of light shot forward at Alphamon, they merely bounced off his shoulder guards, he held out his hands

"_Digitalize of Soul" _he screamed as if in pain, two massive bursts of energy shot forward engulfing the two Digimon in impressive heat and excruciating pain

"MARIA!" Centaurumon's voice echoed

As the energy subsided all that could be seen were two metallic statues and a Digi-Egg that rolled gently on the floor. Alphamon walked up to Yggdrasil holding out his large sword.

"Digi World" he whispered "Forgive me"

"_Shining V-Force" _a scream came from behind him

A beam of light shot towards Alphamon, the Royal Knight merely held out a hand that caught the beam of energy, his fingertips manipulated it into a ball of energy with a grunt he sent it hurtling back at UlforceVeedramon who had been barely standing

"No…n-not y-yet" UlforceVeedramon croaked being consumed by light till his armour disappeared to reveal a humanoid lizard struggling to remain conscious, supporting himself with one arm on the floor. He collapsed.

"Davis!" he slurred falling out of consciousness

Alphamon turned once more to face the computer

"_Ultimate War Blade King Dragon Sword!" _he screamed thrusting his sword into the interface of Yggdrasil, the screen shattered and the binary code disappeared leaving the room in almost darkness Alphamon picked up the two statues

"Get off those" Crabmon screeched lunging at the knight gripping tightly to his arm by his large claws, Alphamon threw him against the wall

"Give up little one" his voice echoed "We've lost"

"D-Derek" Crabmon stuttered before passing out

Alphamon took one final look at the broken Yggdrasil the screen shattered he saw his broken reflection and frowned

"_Ironic" _he thought _"For millennia we served to protect the Digital World and now we are like her heart…broken"_

Alphamon frowned and turned making his way slowly to the door and out of the temple. He stopped in the altar room looking at the carving of the Digivice

"Save us Digidestined" he whispered "Before the world's collide"

_____________________________________________________________________________

Well, well, well what's up with the Royal Knights ey? I hope you enjoyed part one of that I was gonna have part one and two together but I thought that the way this ended fitted better for the end of a chapter so please review and let me know what you think the next chapter wont be up for a while cuz of exams so I hope this was a nice cliffhanger for you fans. R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets and Suprises

Well I was gonna wait a couple of weeks to keep my fans in suspense but I was having writing withdrawal symptoms this fic has got me mega hooked so that is why I have decided to make it a series rather then just a one off fic so please I would like your opinion on this matter. Before I start can I jus say that this next chapter doesn't follow the last chronologically cuz I want to keep people guessing so please don't hate me XD so without further ado lets see what's been happening.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Six Months Ago (Milford Haven, Wales)**

It was a warm morning in Britain as Spring was slowly ending and summer crept sneakily in, a teenager with long brown hair and tanned skin skateboarded through the streets, on his wrist was a ruby watch with small horns sticking out of the perimeter, on the screen a fiery 'W' shape with three separate blades shone brightly.

He continued skating until he reached the academy, sitting on top of one of the pillars either side of the main gate was a boy in a long brown trench coat, his hair was almost as long as the first boys but messier and darker, in his lap was a small tattered Stetson hat, his square glasses reflected the clouds he was looking at. The boy noticed the skater and jumped from his perch to greet him.

"You took your time Zac" the boy said to the skater putting his hat back on his head

"My skateboard needed waxing" Zac chuckled "What's so urgent anyway, Azza?"

"Its George" Azza sighed "He's leaving Echo"

"Why?" Zac asked confused "What's happened"

"I don't know all the details" Azza sighed "But its something revolving the death of his parents"

George's parents had died in Tokyo four years previously when a 'herd' of what was thought to be ghosts had raided there hotel, it was at this time that George gained his D-Touch.

"Back when Echo was an honour to work for" Zac sighed

Echo was a secret government organisation set up in 1945 after the first Digimon attack during the Hiroshima bombings, Azza, Zac, George and their friends Larry, Tom and Jack had joined after the attack in Odaiba by VenomMyotismon in which they had all been involved in as well as some of the events building up to it. The images of that time still burn there eyes when they close them at night. Echo became an organisation to help control and look after any rogue Digimon that might enter the real world as well as help tidy up any destruction left behind. Echo was once run by Dr. Naigen until his disappearance a year ago and his replacement was a man called Dr. Lazarus who changed Echo into a corrupt agency.

"We're still doing it for the right reasons though Zac" Azza replied "We're still helping the Digimon"

The last words stung Azza's throat cuz not even he believed that to be true, he knew that Echo had become corrupt and their main task was to manipulate the Digimon or destroy them on target, there was even some agents being blackmailed into service or remaining in service. Including the two standing in the academy courtyard.

"How is this for the right reasons Az?" Zac spat "They've kidnapped your nephew and will only keep him safe if you do their bidding"

Azza turned his head and a tear trickled down his eye, he swiped it away before he let it get hold of him

"Then why you still here then Zac" Azza said a hint of anger in his voice "They have no hold over you"

"Do you think I'm really gonna abandon you guys?" Zac said putting a hand on Azza's shoulder "You guys need me here"

Azza sighed heavily looking Zac in his eyes

"You can't do the mission in November Azza" Zac finally said "You can't betray them not after everything they've done"

"I haven't got a choice anymore, Zac" Azza said his hands shaking "If I don't do it then think what's gonna happen to Tho-"

Zac's fist collided with Azza's face causing him to double back

"Sorry" Zac said tensing his fist "You had to come to your senses"

"Thanks" Azza panted "I needed that, but the point still stands there gonna hurt him if I don't do it, it'll be his fifth birthday then as well…what kinda birthday present is a cracked rib?"

"I've got an idea" Zac finally said "Come with me"

***

**Present Day (Odaiba, Japan)**

The conversation was still fresh in Azza's mind of what he had to do, stage one was complete and stage two was already in place, he sat in the Kamiya apartment as the rain poured outside, it was Saturday afternoon and Tai was at soccer practise (despite the rain) Kari was still in bed asleep and Mrs. Kamiya had drove into Shinjuku to get party decorations for the Christmas fete next Friday, Azza took a sip of his coffee before there was a knock at the door. He moved to open it when Kari poked her head out of her room.

"Its ok Kar" Azza said "I'll deal with it you go back to bed"

"Nah its about time I got up, the Digidestined are all going to Sora's house tonight and I want to be fresh for it" she smiled "Your coning right?"

"Am I invited?" he asked

"You are now" Kari giggled

"Yeah alright then I'm in" he smiled walking to the door, he opened it to have two arms grab his neck

"AZZA!" a girl screamed in delight

Azza recognised the voice and the sweet smelling perfume, he looked at the girl, her heart shaped face and sleek brown hair covered by a pink hood, her lips quickly met his before anything could be said, after a few minutes they parted

"Julia!" he smiled "I thought you weren't gonna get here till next week

Kari came up behind him

"Who's this Azza?" Kari asked confused

"Kari this is my girlfriend Julia" Azza smiled "Julia this is Kari"

Julia gave Kari a hug

"I've heard so much about you" she smiled

"All good I hope" Kari said looking at Azza with a raised eyebrow

"Of course" Azza laughed

The three teenagers walked into the living room

"Kari is it ok if I use the phone to ring us a hotel?" Azza asked sitting down again

"No its not" Kari said, Azza's face looking shocked "Your not shelling out all that money for a hotel you and Julia can stay here, mum wont mind as long as you promise not to do y'know"

Kari looked at them, Azza chuckled

"Thanks Kari" he said hugging her "And don't worry we haven't gone that far yet, we ain't rushing"

Azza smiled lovingly at Julia who pecked him on the cheek

"You both coming to Sora's though" Kari said "It's a formal thing"

"Oo I'd love to meet Azza's friends from around here" Julia smiled "But I haven't got a dress"

"No problem" Kari smiled "Just gives us an excuse to hit the town"

The two girls giggled, and Azza shook his head

"_How much is this gonna cost me" he thought smiling_

"_And you mister" Julia said looking at him sternly "Are to do something with that hair of yours tonight"_

"_Don't worry" Kari smiled at her "I'm straightening his and my boyfriends hair before we go"_

_Azza looked at her in horror "Your kidding right"_

_She looked at him "What do you think"_

_He gulped_

_***_

_It was four o'clock when Tai arrived home from soccer practise covered in mud and soaked right through,_

"_Anyone home?" he called closing the door behind him and leaving his boots by the entrance_

"_Yeah I'm in here" Azza called from Kari's bedroom_

_Tai walked in to se Azza putting women's clothes into Kari's wardrobe from a suitcase_

"_Please tell me there not yours" Tai said from the doorway_

"_No there my girlfriend's" Azza said, realising how dodgy that sounded and seeing a flicker of anger on Tai's face "No, not Kari, my girlfriend just flew over here to surprise me and Kari said she could bunk with her till we go next week…so don't jump to conclusions Tai"_

_Tai's face went calm again_

"_Phew" he said "I was worried then"_

_The two boys laughed_

"_Come on Tai" Azza laughed "She's like my little sister that would just be wrong"_

_The boys laughed harder as the front door opened, Tai turned his head, coming through the door was Kari and T.K. and a girl he'd never met who he assumed was Azza's girlfriend, they were all swamped with carrier bags, Azza came out the door._

"_Oh god" he said looking at the bags "Why does my bank balance hurt"_

_Julia kissed him on the lips_

"_Don't worry a lot of the bags are Kari's" she smiled_

_Azza let out a sigh of relief and then turned to T.K._

"_You didn't get roped into shopping did you?" Azza asked _

"_Unlike you T.K. enjoys the company of his girlfriend" Julia said looking at him_

"_Hey you know I enjoy spending time with you babe" Azza said pulling his girlfriend into a hug, T.K. went red from what Julia said "Besides I did you a favour I saved you all the trouble of unpacking"_

_She looked up at him _

"_I suppose your forgiven" she smiled, she ran her hands through his hair "Now lets sort this mess out"_

"_I thought you loved it messy" Azza sighed_

"_I do" Julia smiled "But it would look even sexier straight"_

_Azza turned to Tai "Is Sora like this?"_

_Tai pointed to his own messy hair "What do you think?"_

_The two laughed before Azza got dragged into Kari's room by Julia, Kari and T.K. slowly behind_

"_Have you showered?" she asked him_

"_Yeah I did it not long after you left" he replied_

"_Good boy" she smiled, plugging in a pair of hair straighteners waiting for them to heat up, when they were hot she took his messy hair into one hand and fed it through the straighteners_

"_Owch" Azza yelped "You burned me"_

"_Oh stop being such a baby" she scolded "Or ill give you something to really moan about"_

_Azza kept his mouth shut and heard Tai sniggering in the doorway, T.K. was on a stool beside him having his hair done, keeping his mouth shut_

"_What's the point of doing my hair when its gonna get messy under my hat?" Azza asked_

"_Yeah and mine" T.K. stammered in agreement_

"_You are not wearing those bloody hats" the two girls spat together "If they go anywhere near your heads tonight we will kill you"_

_The two boys gulped and shut their mouths tightly._

_After about fifteen minutes the girls had finished with the hair and ordered the boys out so they could change and do their make-up._

"_You may as well change here" Tai said "If you go out there and get your hair messed Kari's gonna kill you"_

"_But my clothes are back at the apartment" T.K. said_

"_Don't worry I'll drive over and pick them up for you" Tai said leaving the apartment_

_Azza went into the kitchen and T.K. sat on the desktop_

"_You kept her quiet" T.K. whispered_

"_Who? Julia?" Azza asked, T.K. nodded "It's been pretty complicated"_

"_Like how?" T.K. whispered_

"_Her ex-boyfriend was my best mate" Azza replied_

"_Was?" T.K. asked but before he could answer his D-Touch started to ring_

"_Sorry I got to take this" he said walking outside and closing the door, as he accepted the call George's tired hologram flicked into life_

"_George?" Azza was surprised_

"_Twice in one week feel honoured" George said smiling…he hadn't done that for a long time "Did Julia get there alright?"_

"_Umm yeah" Azza was confused "How did you-"_

"_I sent her over rather then you sending her over with Echo" George stared at him "You probably would have gotten her forced into service idiot"_

"_Why did you send her over so soon?" Azza asked_

"_Cuz something big is about to go down" George said somberly "And your gonna need her there to protect her""What you mean George" Azza asked "What's gonna happen"_

_Before there was a reply George's hologram flicked out of life, Azza re-dialled manically_

"_Damn it" he cursed "He's blocked transmission's"_

_He looked through the rain into the city_

"_George I hope you know what your doing" he sighed as he heard Tai's car pull up below, he turned and went inside to finish getting changed_


	6. Chapter 6: The Party of Truths

Half terms around the corner so expect quite a few chapter uploads at a irregular but fast basis. Just a quick thanks to all fans the more reviews the more this story will continue thanks. Oh yeah I know its probably late but I always forget it

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters (except the ones I have invented)

So once again thanks now on with the fic!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

About an hour after Tai had returned the three boys were waiting in the living area waiting for Kari and Julia, the boys were wearing shirts and ties with either waistcoats or blazers, Tai was wearing a waistcoat while T.K. and Azza wore blazers. Tai was wearing an orange tie while T.K.'s was yellow, Azza's was turquoise. After a few minutes the two girls came out of the room in elegant dresses, there boyfriends eyes fell out there sockets and there jaws dropped. Kari came out in a pink dress that clung to her slim figure like a glove, her hair was up and a diamond tiara sat on her hair. Julia had a strapless violet dress that also showed off her perfect figure and her developed body, Azza gulped hard.

"W-Wow" he managed to say as Julia walked up to him

"Eyes up here mister!" she said raising her eyebrow giggling, lifting his head so there eyes met

T.K. was speechless and just stared, Kari went red and giggled

"Let's get going then" Tai smiled pulling out his car keys, T.K. held Kari's hand as they walked out the apartment and Azza put his arm around Julia and she cuddled into his chest as they walked, his free hand was in his blazer pocket fiddling with a small black box. Julia was shaking

"What's wrong babe?" Azza asked feeling her shiver

"Nothing" she replied "I'm just a little nervous about meeting your friends that's all"

"I'm sure they'll love you almost as much as I do" he smiled kissing the top of her head

They took the lift down to the parking lot of the complex where Tai's black SUV was parked in one of the bays, Tai got in the driver side while the two couples got in the back, Tai turned around

"Ok everyone buckle up we got to go pick up Cody first then we can get going to Sora's place" Tai said turning back around and turning the engine on and reversing out of the bay and into the street.

It took a few minutes to get to Cody's apartment block, he lived in the same block as T.K. and Yolei, Ken had just passed his test but couldn't take Cody cuz there was only enough room in his sports car for him and Yolei so as Tai was the next closest he agreed to pick him up. Cody scrambled through the rain in his waistcoat and tan-coloured tie and jumped into the car

"Hey guys" he said in his hushed voice, he noticed Julia "Oh, I don't think we've met"

He held out his hand with a smile

"I'm Cody" he said, Julia took his hand and shook it smiling also

"I'm Julia"

Tai started the car once again and turned to go the way to Sora's house

"So what is this party for anyway?" Azza asked as they started driving

"Sora's parents just bought a new house on the edge of Odaiba" Tai replied "So she's having a house warming party"

"Wow awesome" Azza smiled "So there'll be more then just us there then"

"Yeah" Tai replied "About half the school including some of her parents friends"

"Great" Julia whispered "If I wasn't nervous enough"

Azza heard this and smiled

"You'll be fine" he whispered back kissing her forehead

It took them about ten minutes to get to Sora's new house, it was on the outskirts of the city almost out of the postal area. They arrived to a large house with a long driveway, there were about forty cars already parked, the windows were lit up and classical music was ringing from inside. The rain had stopped a few minutes before. They got out of Tai's SUV into the cold air.

"Azza!" a girl called as he got out the vehicle

He got caught in an embrace by a red haired girl in a red dress that had two hearts on each strap and a bow in the shape of a heart around her waist. Azza hadn't been able to see any of the other Digidestined all week, when he had gone to the school the other day they hadn't had a meeting like he thought and he had been busy with other work to go visit.

"I've been meaning to come visit since I got here Sora" Azza smiled apologetically "Just haven't been able to find the time"

"No problem" she smiled "You're here now and that's all that matters, the other's are dying to see you"

Sora's eyes picked up Julia

"Who's this?" Sora asked

"Oh right I forgot" Azza giggled "Sora this is my beautiful girlfriend Julia Layton, Julia this is tennis ace Sora Takenouchi"

"Nice to meet you" the two girls said giving each other a friendly hug

"Come on lets get inside, before you lot catch a cold" Sora and her guests entered the house

The house was large and cosy, in the entrance hall was a large roaring fire where men and women stood chatting with glasses of champagne. They walked down the hallway to a living area where the other Digidestined sat chatting and laughing, Davis leaned against the wall in his suit with gold tie talking to Ken who had worn a waistcoat and black tie. On the round oak table Yolei in a maroon dress was laughing at Mimi's joke, Mimi was wearing a very revealing lime green dress and was being oggled at boys (and men) who walked by. Joe in a grey jacket was talking about philosophy with Izzy in a purple tie. When the guests walked in the original Digidestined's eyes lit up.

"Azza!" Mimi screamed running and pulling him tightly to her "I thought you were avoiding us"

"Nah I've been tied up with work sorry" he said looking round at them all "Besides I thought you were living in America?"

"I am, but I'm back here for a holiday" Mimi smiled "And work? Your sixteen stop acting all business-like"

"I got to keep an eye on the team back home" he chuckled with a lie

"So how is Alpha Team?" Izzy asked

Alpha Team was the team of British Digidestined that Azza was a member of

"Yeah everything's fine with them" he smiled, he turned his attention to the 'new' Digidestined

"You must be Yolei" Azza smiled shaking Yolei's hand "And you must be Ken"

Ken shook his hand with a smile "Nice to meet you"

Davis avoided Azza's eyes but Azza picked him up, the Digidestined seemed to hold their breath as they noticed. Azza held out a hand.

"Davis!" he smiled, offering his hand, Davis sceptically took it "I believe we got off on the wrong foot the other day"

Davis shook the hand and weakly smiled, still an essence of fear in his eyes

"Wow who's that?" Davis asked noticing Julia

"My girlfriend" Azza said in a warning tone of voice, Davis gulped "Her name's Julia"

Azza put an arm around Julia who smiled lightly

"Where's Matt?" Azza asked scanning the room a second time "I thought all the Digidestined would be here"

Most of the original Digidestined turned their heads while the others avoiding his gaze in other ways

"What's happened?" Azza asked "Tai?"

Tai turned his head to the ceiling

"Sora?"

Sora looked to the floor

"T.K.?"

T.K. stared into his deep eyes but couldn't bring himself to talk, Azza turned to the rest of the group

"Anyone?"

"Yeah come on everyone speak up" a voice slithered from behind them "Its unlike any of you to not spread the latest gossip"

In the doorway Matt stood in tatty clothes and his blonde hair messed, there were heavy black bags under his eyes and his skin was pale and chalky. Azza hadn't noticed this when they had last spoke on the webcam at the school.

"Matt don't do this!" T.K. said turning to his brother

"No, no T" Matt slurred "Azza asked if anyone could tell him what had happened and I think I still fit into that category"

Azza instantly regretted asking

"So then where should I begin?" Matt chuckled "Should it be after I failed every GCSE or maybe further back, perhaps when the band broke up or perhaps I should start with my best friend seducing the love of my life right under my nose"

"That's enough Matt" T.K. said grabbing his brothers arm, Matt shrugged him off as a waiter with champagne glasses walked passed Matt grabbed a glass and downed it in one, he turned to Tai and said sarcastically "Cheers"

"So yes after all this am I allowed a slight bit of depression? A drink now and then? A joint or shooting up just to relieve a little pain every little while" Matt laughed

"Every now and then? Every little while?" Tai spat "Its numerous times a day sometimes you don't stop"

Matt snarled at Tai

"And you think your so perfect don't you with your cushioned little life" Matt screamed causing all conversations in the house and the music to stop, tears were coming down his eyes, he reached into his shirt pocket pulling out a tag with a dull blue icon in it

"Crest of Friendship" Matt chuckled hysterically "Ironic isn't it? I'm expected to be the friend to turn too and yet when I need the help and the support you all turn your backs"

No one could look him in the eye, he continued

"Let's see shall we" Matt chuckled "Ken, you didn't want to be associated with a drug addict in case it damaged your public image, wow such kindness"

Ken turned away, the rose crest around his chest faded

"Cody, so worried about your families honour to help"

Cody blushed embarrassed

"Yolei" he chuckled "The nosiest bitch of Odaiba and yet didn't want to even get close to me after all this in case something happened"

Yolei began to well up

"Davis, found this all one big joke that would be good to spread around the soccer team"

Davis looked away

"Joe…old reliable Joe, to busy studying to help a friend"

Joe bit his lip as the grey crest in his pocket dimmed

"Izzy…Izzy, Izzy, Izzy a brain full of knowledge but no common sense to help"

Izzy took a sip of his drink while the purple in his crest faded to pale

"Mimi so sincere yet more air in her head then the ozone layer"

Mimi burst into tears and her green crest sizzled out of life

"Kari, always there for me…where was the light at the end of this tunnel Kari?"

Kari lowered her lip as it trembled clutching onto T.K.

"Matt that's enough" Azza shouted "Your upsetting people"

Matt rounded on Azza

"Don't you get all high and mighty" Matt spat "You abandoned us your best friends, I know you tried to stay when your parents wanted to move but why didn't you stay in touch…every time you visit there's an attack, you seem to bring death and disaster wherever you walk-"

"Your blaming me for all of the attacks?" Azza growled "You gutless punk"

"Ignore him Azza he's drunk" Sora said

"No I want to hear this" Azza said removing his jacket "So continue Matt"

"Well lets see a month after you move here Parrotmon and Greymon tear up half of Highton View Terrace, four years after that we're sucked into the Digital World and nearly get killed a thousand times while you stay home in comfort, not to mention then when returning home millions of people die by Myotismon and his followers-"

"I helped you with Myotismon" Azza spat "I watched friends and family be tortured and killed but yet I still fought even though I knew nothing of these creatures"

"When we go back to fight the Dark Masters, you make plans to move" Matt ignored "The next we hear from you, which is another two years later you tell us that you've become Digidestined and yet you nor none of your 'team' have found their partners, how do we even know that this D-Touch isn't merely a fancy watch"

Azza's eyes went sharp as his D-Touch beeped as if in reaction, Azza quickly rejected the call

"I don't know what's happened to you Matt" Azza choked "But I hope that somewhere you see that you need help to get yourself back to normal"

"Help!" Matt snarled "Why you bastard"

Matt advanced on Azza menacingly, Julia stood between them

"Move it girl" Matt spat "I don't have any problem with kicking your head in too"

"You even try to touch her" Azza warned "And ill make sure not even your own mother will recognise your face"

Matt smiled hysterically, Azza stared at him, Azza raised a fist but T.K. grabbed his arm.

"You're a drunk Matt" his brother said almost in tears "I feel ashamed to call you brother, mum and dad feel ashamed to call you son and I bet if Gabumon could see you he'd be ashamed to call you partner"

Matt's eyes went wide as if hit in the stomach and winded, T.K. had hit a nerve.

"I've lost all hope for you" T.K. said a tear running down his face as his crest dimmed to nothing "Go home Matt"

Matt looked at his surroundings staring at him were his friends…his team mates… each one of them he had upset in a matter of fifteen minutes- he saw the hate, the disappointment, the fear in all of their eyes, he looked at T.K. who couldn't even look at him, he let his arm drop from T.K.'s grasp as he backed slowly out the room his head pounding with guilt and torment, soon he had retreated from the house.

There was a pause of silence before the music resumed and many people got back to their conversations, the Digidestined just sat in silence all pondering what had just happened

"He didn't mean it Azza" Kari broke the silence "About the death and destruction"

"I wish that was true" Azza sighed

"What you mean, Azza?" Mimi sniffed from the crying

"It doesn't matter" Azza said trying to brush off the subject

"Something's wrong Azza" Julia said turning on him "You've been secretive and distant for months now"

"Last time you were like that you were planning on setting off a stink bomb at the local swimming pool" Kari said "But I think that this is bigger"

Azza's D-Touch began to beep again

"That's Echo isn't it?" Julia said

"Who's Echo?" Izzy asked

"Look I can explain but let me just take this call" Azza said looking at them "Please?"

Tai slowly nodded as Azza went through a sliding door and outside into the night air, he could see Matt on a wall crying. He felt a strong urge to go there and comfort him but thought better of it, two calls in a matter of fifteen minutes must mean something's up. He pushed the answer button and a hologram of Zac looking tired and exhausted floated over the D-Touch.

"Zac you look like shit" Azza said "What's happened?"

"You got to get out of there Az" Zac panted "Echo's found out what's happening and there after us, if this is the last I hear of you then I must say its been an honour-"

As he finished his sentence a bright light erupted in front of him as the light subsided a strange egg lay in front of him floating and waiting for him to take it, Zac looked at Azza before he vanished out of view.

Millions of thoughts rushed through Azza's head, Echo had found out about what he and Zac had been doing here during the plan, he had to get him and the others out of here, he ran back indoors

"Everyone we got to go!" he shouted to the Digidestined "I haven't got time to explain we just got to-"

He was cut off by a loud crash as the windows smashed and armed men leapt in, the Digidestined had no warning as they were all tackled to the ground by the men, the guests were also being tackled or run out of the house, Matt was dragged into the house and thrown to the floor like the other Digidestined, only Azza was left on his feet, being cuffed and held by two bulking soldiers.

"Azza!" Julia cried "What's going on?

A soldier pushed her head into the floor

"Get off them its me you want not them" Azza snarled

"Oh now that's where your wrong" a slimy voice spat through the cold night air "They are exactly what I want"

A rake-thin man limped into the light of the house through the crushed wall, his eyes were covered by a pair of horn rimmed glasses and his face was pale and spiteful, a cigarette sticking out of his mouth burning the nicotine inside. On his shoulder was a bat-like creature perched on his shoulder, on his head was a white skull printed on the forehead.

"What's this all about Lazarus?" Azza snarled

"You know exactly what you've done agent" Lazarus growled

"Agent?" Tai asked confused as he was forced to the floor "What's he on about Azza?"

"Oh" Lazarus squeaked with pleasure "You haven't told them your little secrets"

"Leave it Lazarus" Azza shouted "At least give me the honour to tell them that, you owe me that much"

"I owe you nothing" Lazarus screamed manically, the bat creature taking flight from his shoulder "You lost that right when you betrayed me"

Azza stared at him in anger

"I'm disappointed in you Azza" Lazarus said turning around "You had a promising future"

"Promising!" Azza screamed "It was promising before you sucked all the righteousness from Echo, perhaps you should reflect on the future you've made for yourself"

Lazarus turned and was quickly face to face with Azza so close to him that there noses touched

"If I were you I'd keep your comments to yourself unless you'd rather see your nephew being discovered in a gutter" Lazarus whispered so that only Azza could hear him, Azza dropped to his knees, Lazarus crouched down in front of him "Good dog"

Lazarus straightened himself up and looked to one of the soldiers "Load them into the vans"

"What of the other guests, sir?" the soldier asked

"Kill the men" Lazarus smiled "And have fun with the women…make sure you dispose of them when your done though"

The soldiers smiled wickedly as the Digidestined looked on in horror. Lazarus walked out of the house while soldiers dragged the Digidestined into vans.

Azza looked around

"_What have I done?" he thought as he turned to see the soldiers pulling guns on men and pushing women up against the walls, he was pushed into the back of the van and looked up at the other Digidestined those who weren't crying were comforting those that were. All eyes pierced him._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Well that's another one done…im concerned on whether or not due to the ending with what the soldiers do if it needs to go up to an M, if someone could let me know that would be great. And please a few more reviews the last chapter didn't get any so this one I would like a few thanks_


	7. Chapter 7: Visitors in the Night

**Thanks everyone for all your support and reviews keep them coming cause I'm slightly greedy :P**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**As the light faded it revealed an egg with violet rings swirling around it**

"**This can't be" Zac stammered as the egg floated in front of him**

**He extended the arm and lay his palm on the smooth surface of the egg and it rested into his arms**

"**I can't believe it" Zac said a beaming smile on his face "It finally came"**

**The egg fidgeted in his arms, Zac laid it on a bed of thickets and walked to the entrance of the cave. He looked out at the frozen land and icy forests, he was in Russia, he had been at Echo's Russian offices when he heard news of Lazarus arresting Alpha Team, luckily for him he had contacts and managed to get his way out of the base before officers arrived.**

**He knew the reason for their arrest Azza had been sent on a mission to close all the gates to the Digital World, the main gate being in Odaiba, Japan. No one but Lazarus knew why the gates were to be shut but Azza and Zac had come with a plan to backfire on Lazarus. The only gate left open was the gate from the London Eye which stands over the British branch of Echo, Azza had closed both the gate in Odaiba and the gate in England, there was only one way to now open the gates and that was by the person who closed it with their D-Touch. Zac sighed before entering the cave to check on the egg, the egg still rolled and fidgeted like a person in a bad dream.**

"**Zac Jones?" a voice whispered from behind him**

**Zac turned startled his fists ready as he saw a battered young boy with blonde hair and a navy peak cap almost crawling into the cave, Zac ran to help the boy, lifting his head and supporting it**

"**Are you ok?" Zac asked in Russian**

"**N-no" the boy replied, he saw the egg "You have Digimon?"**

"**Not yet" Zac said "You know of Digimon are you a Tamer?"**

"**N-not anymore" the boy stammered his eyes beginning to fill with tears "T-they k-killed Kuwagamon"**

"**He'll come back" Zac comforted "When a Digimon dies there data his reassembled into a new Digi-Egg"**

"**N-not anymore" the boy stammered his energy weakening drastically "Something's happening in the Digi-World my friend, when a Digimon dies it now stays dead"**

**Zac's eyes were wide with shock**

"**But worst of all my friend is that this puts the Digidestined and Tamers at risk" the boy continued "There's a connection between Digimon and partner one so strong that neither can live without the other…so when one dies so does the other"**

**The boy gulped as his face went paler, Zac looked at his egg rolling frantically**

"**Is that w-what's happening to y-you?" Zac choked out the words**

"**Y-Yes" the boy said "T-they killed Kuwagamon, n-now I-I-I-"**

**His mouth began to froth with blood as his face went as pale as the snow outside, he held his hand to his face as he looked in horror as his fingers began disintegrating into small particles, soon the rest of his body starting from his feet started doing the same. The boy panted heavily as he lost his arms and legs slowly, closing his eyes in manic pain, soon the disintegration started on his torso and up to his head**

"**S-Save…t-the…o-o-others" the coughed and panted through the blood erupting from his mouth, his eyes rolled back and the blood began flowing out of them. Zac looked on in horror**

"_**What can I do?" **_**he thought to himself as the particles finally consumed the boy, he slammed his fist into the pool of blood that had been left behind as tears flooded his eyes **_**"I have to do something but what? If I reveal myself I'll be arrested"**_

_**He stood up and looked out of the cave to the sun setting on the frozen forest, he clenched his fist**_

"_**No…I cant let this happen" he said clenching his fist tight "I have to save them even if I have to do it alone"**_

"_**Your not alone" a mysterious yet friendly voice said from behind him, Zac swirled on his heel again this time to find a long lost friend, one he had not seen for nearly a year. George stood there a small robotic canine-creature kneeled by his side, his black D-Touch shone brightly with his crest symbol, a spiral with three hexagons surrounding it, shining on the face "The Order will help!"**_

"_**George!" Zac cried out in shock "What are you doing here…how did you know I was here has Echo sent you"**_

"_**Echo has no way of tracking me no more" George said "I came here by my own means…that boy that was just here?"**_

"_**Dead" Zac choked "You knew him?"**_

"_**Yes" George said somberly "He was a member of The Order, Yuri was his name, Yuri Rasputin he had been partnered with a Kuwagamon"**_

"_**He told me of his partner" Zac sighed "Not of his name, what happened to Kuwagamon"**_

"_**Shot down" George sighed "We were on a mission when Echo discovered us out of nowhere came to sharp blades, Kuwagamon managed to deflect one but the other hit him in the chest…it was unfortunate for Yuri that they were not higher up"**_

"_**Unfortunate? How?" Zac asked thinking his friend sounded quite brutal at that point**_

"_**Well he would have died instantly if he'd had a higher fall" George replied, he noticed Zac was giving him and evil glare so he continued "As soon as Kuwagamon was hit he died instantly so Yuri's fate was sealed…the only problem is, that the process of being killed when your Digimon is, is that it's a slow painful process"**_

_**Zac began to understand what he meant but was still confused on why he had come here, he looked at the robotic dog**_

"_**Is that a Digimon?" Zac asked**_

"_**Yes" George replied thinking it was a silly question "This is Gigamon"**_

_**The mechanic dog bowed low**_

"_**Its nice to meet you, sir" the dog said in a mechanic voice**_

_**The egg still rolled around frantically on the bed of thickets**_

"_**I need your help Zac" George said "I've made a resistance and we're gonna bring Echo down"**_

"_**What about the others?" Zac asked**_

"_**Azza and Jack have been arrested as well as the Digidestined, Sian's in a coma and Nathan's still on the Navy circuit and Echo won't risk such a public display and as for Tom I cant get a hold of him" George sighed "Its just you and me and now only five others"**_

"_**Who are the others?" Zac asked**_

_**George walked to the edge of the cave and whistled, five other children soon came into view. The first one was a blonde boy wearing a grey t-shirt with a read shirt over it, on one shoulder was a cream coloured rabbit with long lop ears with green patches on its body, on his head was a single small horn, on his other shoulder was another rabbit identical to the first except the cream was replaced with brown and the green replaced with pink, on its head were three horns as opposed to two.**_

"_**This is Willis Washington" George said "And this is Terriermon and Lopmon"**_

_**Next to him was a girl sobbing into her gloves her blonde hair covered by a brown bobble hat, beside her was a large grey horse with black wings and a red helmet with a long horn on the top**_

"_**This is Anna Kandinsky" George introduced "And her partner Unimon"**_

_**The next girl had her arm around Anna comforting her, her hair was also blonde but short, behind her was a large green insect with no eyes and instead of hands had to large blades.**_

"_**This is Sonya and her partner Snimon" George said**_

_**The next teenager was a blonde hair girl with a pretty face her hair was platinum blonde and tied back, her red dress tattered, by her side was an exhausted humanoid-plant its head like a red bulb and her hands budded flowers**_

"_**This is Catherine of France and her Digimon Floramon" George introduced**_

_**The last teenager was a tanned boy with long hair and a red bandanna around his head, beside him was a large dinosaur with huge spikes coming out his back**_

"_**And finally this is Lou Smith and Tortomon" George finished**_

"_**I know some of you" Zac said, nodding towards Willis "Some of you I don't I'm afraid"**_

"_**This is what's left of The Order" George sighed "We've suffered major casualties over the passed few months"**_

"_**What's our first move?" Catherine asked in a light French accent**_

"_**Well we need to have a proper send off for Yuri" George sighed "But first, Zac I need an answer"**_

_**Zac looked around at the badly beaten teenagers and why they were fighting, he felt as if he was looking at Alpha Team six years ago, he hesitated look at Alpha Team now half of them were in prison while the rest were in hiding except for Tom…god knows where he had gone, Sian was in a coma and Nathan would be getting arrested once he stepped foot on the shore, would this Order become corrupt in years to come as well?**_

_**He looked once more at their determined faces and then finally at George**_

"_**It would be an honour" he smiled, the egg stopped rolling and exploded in a ray of bright light to reveal a small furry creature with large ears and a long bushy tail rolled up in a ball, it stretched and yawned poking its head up on its forehead was an emerald gem that shone in the moonlight, it scanned the beings surrounding him**_

"_**Why everyone so serious?" the Digimon asked, his eyes met Zac's "You must be my partner"**_

_**The creature leapt to its feet and ran at Zac "Me name's Racoonmon"**_

"_**I-I'm Zac" Zac beamed **_

"_**Why its nice to meet you Zac" Racoonmon smiled **_

"_**Now that your partners hatched I reckon its time we start planning what we do…starting with busting the others out of jail" George said rolling up his sleeve to show his D-Touch "But first Zac I want you and Racoonmon to follow me"**_

_**George pushed a button on his D-Touch and a swirl of light erupted from it standing there was a swirling portal with shards floating around it**_

"_**You need to see the damage" George told him stepping inside, Zac hesitantly followed**_


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

Hope everyone enjoys the cheesiness of this chapter XD

________________________________________________________________________________

The van hit every bump and pot hole with perfect precision making the teenage captives bounce and ricochet around the back of it, each teenager had their eyes stared at one boy, their eyes were cold and filled with anger, confusion and disappointment. No one said a word.

"Explain Azza" Tai said breaking the silence "You seem to know something of this"

"All you need to know is that this is Echo and that-" Azza couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence

"Azza?" Kari asked worried and afraid

"That we're all gonna die" Azza sighed closing his eyes fighting back he tears "I'm sorry I've brought you all to your deaths"

"What!" Tai snarled in outrage "You bastard"

He propelled his foot and hit Azza square in the jaw making his glasses fly off and blood fill his mouth

Azza chuckled

"You were right Matt" he said his eyes filling with tears as he spoke "Death and Destruction wherever I go"

Matt had sobered up extremely quickly when he had been tackled and arrested, he turned his eyes away from Azza

"Azza?" Julia sobbed, Azza couldn't look at her, her voice became harsh and angry as tears ran down her face "Look at me!"

Azza turned his head to look at her

"I-I'm sorry" he said more tears forming over his face "I didn't want you to be dragged into this"

"But you love working at Echo both you and Tom did nothing but talk about it for as long as I've known you" Julia sobbed "So why have they suddenly turned on you?"

Azza opened his mouth to speak but Tai cut him off

"What is this Echo?" he growled

"Its an organisation" Azza sighed "It used to help send rogue Digimon back to the Digital World or treat them if they were ill etcetera"

"Doesn't sound so bad" Izzy said, Tai glared at him

"Your right Izzy it wasn't, but then the Head Coordinator, Dr Naigen, disappeared and was replaced by Dr. Lazarus, the man you saw tonight" Azza sighed "He began corrupting the organisation and when we tried to leave he found means of blackmailing us-"

"Us?" Julia asked "What's been happening and to who?"

"The whole of Alpha Team we've all been forced to stay in service somehow" Azza sighed "Jack's grades would only be kept up if he stayed in service, Zac's family would be able to live in a proper house rather then the streets if he stayed, Sian tried to leave but an 'accident' put her in a coma that she hasn't awoken from yet, Nathan gets to work hand in hand with the Navy as long as he answers to Echo first and as for George he's the only one they had no hold over so he managed to get away before all this escalated, Tom was always the good soldier though he just took orders without any sense of personal honour"

Azza looked around into their eyes for any sense of understanding

"And you?" Julia said still disgusted with her boyfriend "What excuse do you have to remain with them if they disgust you so much"

Azza swallowed hard trying to bring himself to word it

"Well?" Julia sobbed angrily getting impatient

"Thomas" Azza sighed

Julia looked gob smacked while the others were confused

"Who's Thomas?" T.K. asked

"His nephew" Julia said still shocked "Azza what's happened to him?"

Azza was shaking with worry, anger, depression all the emotions he had buried for the last three years that they had him finally dug their way to his surface, the others looked at him waiting for an answer

"Azza!" Julia screamed her emotions taking over "What have they done with him?"

"T-they t-t-took him" Azza cried "When e-ever I don't c-cooperate they hurt h-him"

The silence became eerie

"How longs this been going on?" Julia asked crawling closer to him

"Three years" he said "Its his birthday tomorrow…what's to say they haven't already killed him"

Azza broke down finally three years of worry and depression caught up with him as his eyes went manic, and he shook as if he were extremely cold, he looked around the van with the manic eyes not seeing not feeling just looking. Julia rested her head on his shoulder and he jumped, feeling her soft hair brush his neck and her soft cheeks rest on his shoulder, his breath calmed and his shaking slowed.

"We're gonna save him" Julia said her face smiled but her eyes were filled with dread and worry "I promise you"

"Don't make promises that aren't certain to work" Azza said moving from her affection turning from the Digidestined "We have no hope"

"There's always hope" T.K. said, his chest glowing yellow "Even in the darkest hour without hope what do we have?"

"Well a light would help" Azza sarcastically responded

"That does always help" Kari replied, her chest glowing pink "If there's no light in your soul then your just empty"

"It would be foolish to try" Azza sighed

"Not idiocy" Izzy said his chest glowing purple "If we have the knowledge to know what we're getting ourselves into"

"Wow guys" Azza smiled "After everything that's happened how is it possible for you to still rely on me?"

"No matter what the person" Joe said his chest glowing silver "They still have someone who needs to rely on them"

"We may fight and argue" Mimi said her chest glowing green "But without each other where's the happiness? Where's the Sincerity?"

"We're like a family" Sora smiled her chest glowing red "No matter how much we disagree at the end of the day we still love each other"

"It's the kindness towards each other that keeps us strong" Ken said as his chest glowed rose

"And even when all else fails even a miracle can be performed" Davis smiled his chest glowing gold

"But what kind of friend would I be to let you guys risk this" Azza sighed "This is my problem to solve"

"What friends would let you tackle this alone" Matt said his chest glowing blue "Besides its our decision what we do with our lives"

"And if we have the courage to stand up for what's right" Tai said his chest glowing orange "Then by god nothing can stand in our way"

They looked at their chests and their eyes closed

"Kindness"

"Miracles"

"Light"

"Hope"

"Reliability"

"Sincerity"

"Knowledge"

"Love"

"Friendship"

"Courage"

Azza turned to Julia

"You can't stay" Azza said "I cant lose you and if I'm to die then your beauty must live on"

"Beauty is only to the eye of the beholder" Julia smiled, her chest glowing violet "Besides I'd rather have a massacred face then a massacred nephew"

Azza looked around at everyone, their faces showed determination

"I know Echo, and there tough" Azza sighed "Tougher then most Digimon none of your destiny's are to die here that much I'm sure"

"Destinies can change Azza" Cody smiled his chest glowing a mixture of grey and purple

"We make our decisions for what's right" Yolei interrupted her chest glowing a mixture of green and red

"Destiny can change" Azza whispered thinking, he laughed loudly "Of course how could I be so stupid nothing is set in stone if there is willpower"

His chest shone a bright ivory

Both Azza's and Julia's D-Touches began to manically beep and shine, suddenly two bright orbs of light floated in front of Azza and Julia

"What the-" Azza said in confusion as the light began to subside

Laying on the floor where one orb had been was a small fluffy white creature, his snout was long and he had no arms instead to fin-like wings, there were no legs only a small tail. His eyes opened and met Azza's

Where the other light had been now rested a small rodent like creature her small ears twitching as she slept, she was white with golden stripes along her body and her small flesh tail swayed gently through the dust of the van, she opened her eyes looking at Julia

The first creature jumped at Azza catching him in an embrace while the second merely crawled up onto Julia's shoulder nestling gently into her cheek

"Who are you" Azza asked puzzled and slightly scared

"I'm Nimbusmon silly" the creature chuckled "I'm your partner"

"And I'm Haosmon" the mouse creature whispered "I've waited a long time to meet you"

Azza and Julia were taken aback as were the other Digidestined, before another word was said there was another flurry of manic beeping and twelve more orbs of light burst to reveal more creatures

In front of Tai laid a yellow dinosaur with long claws and a large snout

In front of Matt was a furry humanoid wolf with blue fure with purple stripes, one long yellow horn sticking from his head

In front of Sora was a pink bird with a large red beak and ring around her right leg

In front of Izzy was a red bug, large for bug standards, his bulbous eyes a lime green and his arms long and thin

In front of Joe was a small white seal with an orange Mohican, purple marking across his face, back and forearms

In front of Mimi laid a green humanoid plant a bloomed flower acted as her hair, and her long arms were peaked with three long purple claws on each

In front of T.K. was a small guinea-pig like creature with large orange ears that were folded in its sleep, it had small padded feet and a mini tail at the back

In front of Kari was a large (compared to real world) white cat with large ears tipped with purple, a long winding tail with purple stripes running up it at the peak it fanned out into three purple strands, around it was a bulky golden ring with strange markings around it

In front of Davis was a blue lizard with a white horn on its snout and a yellow 'V' on its forehead. The creatures blue hands were large and round as they lay sprawled on the floor

In front of Ken was a over sized caterpillar- creature with long antenna and purple claws, its mouth was like a purple fly trap and it had a purple marking on its forehead.

In front of Yolei lay a red bird with a white feathered head with a belt around its head, a red feather with a yellow tip stuck out of the belt. its wings had three black talons on both.

In front of Cody lay a yellow marsupial- creature with a hard shell on its back and on its forehead, two large ears stuck out either side of his face, on the forehead was a strange red pattern.

The Digidestined stared in amazement and shock

"Agumon!"

"Gabumon!"

"Biyomon!"

"Tentomon!"

"Palmon!"

"Gommamon!"

"Patamon!"

"Gatomon!"

"Veemon!"

"Wormmon!"

"Hawkmon!"

"Armadillomon!"

The Digimon woke up and looked around in amazement and joy

"Tai!"

"Matt!"

"Sora!"

"Izzy!"

"Mimi!"

"Joe!"

"T.K.!"

"Kari!"

"Davish!"

"Ken!"

"Yolei!"

"Cody!"

The Digimon and their partners embraced tightly tears of joy running down their cheeks. The Digimon looked pained and exhausted some even had bruises and blackened eyes

"Why are we in a van Tai?" Agumon's high pitched voice asked

"We've been arrested mate" Tai sighed

"What have you lot done now?" Tentomon sighed

"Nothing" Izzy giggled "We've been arrested for being Digidestined I think"

Izzy turned to Azza, they still hadn't had a full explanation

"I think that's it" Azza sighed, he generally didn't know why they had been dragged along "They wanted me for betrayal I don't know what they have planned for you, my main concern is how the Digimon have got here since I-"

He stopped, he hadn't told them yet, they looked at him waiting for an answer. Azza sighed now was the time to tell all

"Since you what?" Matt asked

"Echo sent me to Odaiba on a mission, I wasn't here for a social visit" he sighed, he saw Tai's eyes flash with anger once more "But I was also here to try and bring Echo to a stand-still"

"Explain" Tai growled

"The mission was to close the gate here in Odaiba so that no more Digimon could pass through worlds and also so no more humans could stumble into the Digital World" Azza said he quickly continued before Tai could get a word in "Me and Alpha Team arranged it so that we were the ones being shipped across the world to the different gates, seven in all-"

"Cut to the chase Azza" Tai snarled

"I'm getting there Tai, please just wait" Azza sighed "The only way to close the gates is with a D-Touch, hence why Alpha Team were the only ones suitable for the job, when the gate is closed by the D-Touch the only way to open again is from the same D-Touch. Five had been closed by the time I arrived that just left the gate in Odaiba and in Echo Headquarters, London. Me and another member of Alpha Team called Zac found out that if we connected the power of five D-Touches from all the continents apart from the continent in which the gate is then you can close the gate and absorb its energy and store it within the shared power of the D-Touches"

"Meaning?" Mimi asked

"Meaning that each D-Touch used has a fraction of the gate" Izzy said "Am I right?"

"Yes" Azza smiled "The energy that the gates give out is shared equally into our D-Touches until such time as we release the energy"

"What happens then?" Izzy asked "Will the energy all re-calibrate itself to the original point or something else?"

"No, the energy will open a portal exactly whe-" Azza stopped and smiled

"What is it?" Julia asked

"The energy will open a portal where you are" Azza said in glee, bringing his voice to a hush to be certain the drivers didn't hear anything "I have an idea but it's terribly risky"

"What is it" Tai asked

"The part of the gate that resides in my D-Touch will make a portal into the Digital World which would close behind me as I walked through"

Izzy clapped his hands in amazement

"The only problem is without any technological source there is no way of pinpointing a location to emerge we could emerge in the middle of a volcano or something" Azza said

"We have to try though" T.K. said "Are we all agreed that we try"

"Agreed" the Digidestined and their Digimon said nodding there heads

"And with the time difference between here and the Digital World if we can open a portal at Sora's house we may be able to save some of the guests"

The atmosphere went cold

"What?" Azza said "What's wrong?"

There was a silence before Izzy spoke

"When we last visited the Digital World the fight with Eramon, a Digimon who controlled the time, when he was defeated the two worlds once again became in sync with each other"

Azza looked defeated, he looked at Sora

"I'm sorry" he said

Sora didn't say a word

Azza pulled his sleeve up from behind his back where his hands were cuffed and revealed his D-Touch, pushing numerous button (A/N: its important to remember that he presses numerous buttons whereas George only pressed one in the previous chapter) it glowed and shot out a ray of light. The ray of light moulded and shifted itself into a floating portal with shards hovering around it

The Digidestined stood, luckily they hadn't been shackled to the vehicle and their legs were free one by one they entered the portal, until only Sora, Julia, Azza and their partners remained, he turned to Sora

"I can cause a time lapse when we get there Sora" he said "I could set the time of us returning to an hour before we set it…enough time to evacuate the party"

Sora blankly looked at him for a few seconds considering her answer, her eyes stinging red from her tears

"No" she replied after a while reminiscing the battle with Eramon "I've learned my lesson when it comes to meddling with time"

She and Biyomon stepped into the portal disappearing, Azza turned to Julia

"I'm sorry" Azza said "For everything"

"Its ok" she said "Seeing your reasons have made me love you even more"

She kissed him softly before herself and Haosmon disappeared into the portal as well

Azza twisted his hands so that he could feel inside his pocket, his hands fell on the small black box and he smiled

"You ready for this Nimbusmon?" he asked his companion "Our first adventure"

"Can't wait boss" Nimbusmon said in a squeaky voice climbing to sit on his tamers head

"Hey don't let Julia or Kari catch you up there" Azza chuckled "They took forever on that hair"

"Hmm" Nimbusmon chuckled "I don't know why but you seem like the kinda guy to prefer a hat"

"You know what buddy" Azza laughed "You ain't far wrong"

There was breeze through the portal as a white Stetson hat, slightly larger then Azza's, rolled through. Azza picked it up, Nimbusmon hovered as his partner placed his hat on his head before once again resting on his head. Azza laughed at the chances of that happening then turned into the portal.

The doors of the van opened just as the portal closed, Lazarus stood there his eyes looking where the portal had been. He grinned evilly.

"You've done well agent" he cackled

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Looks like things are really heating up hope you like the final comment from Lazarus. What does it mean? I hear you cry, keep reading.

What about this small black box Azza's carrying ey? The first person who can message me with the right answer to what's in it will get a cameo somewhere in the story (so that means your name if yours doesn't sound like a character I will try and fit it in somehow)

Also I have seen that reviews are quite thin on the ground so please when you read this just spend two seconds to write a review even if you just say the word good or something just so I know that I'm not wasting my time thanks XD.

And final comment (before this comment bit gets longer then the actual chapter) would you fans be interested in seeing some concept art to the OC's in this story if so I will put some links onto my page. Message me if you would!

Anyway thank you to all who are reading/ reviewing/ adding this story to their favourites and alerts/ adding me to their favourites its much appreciated


	9. Chapter 9: The Plot Thickens

Thank you once again to everyone's support so this will just be a short little note saying that the chapters will soon become very sparse in uploading due to GCSE examinations but rest assured that the second my pen has written the answer to the last question then Dreams will be up and running once more…even better is that there are three days off after my exam so hopefully that means more writing time so for now on with the fic!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lazarus puffed on his sickly cigarette as he turned the pages of a large leather file, DemiDevimon hung upside down on one of the ceiling beams, his sharp wings folded around his round body.

Lazarus's office was draped with exquisite designs, the walls were mahogany, on the opposite end of the door rather then a wall there was a large stain glass window depicting seven strange creatures raising from a dark pit, in front of it was a large oak desk with Lazarus sitting behind it, in front of the desk was a large black settee and two armchairs of the same material.

Hanging around the office and in glass cabinets were strange objects and artefacts cluttering the office.

Lazarus smirked as he turned the pages of the file, it was a file on the Digidestined and Tamers as well as there Digimon, it had all information held on them from there names to there dental records, somehow the file could update itself without human interference.

"_What is taking so long Lazarus" _a voice hissed through the wind _"We are getting impatient"_

Lazarus shook with fear and alarm, he stood from his desk and turned to the stain glass window, one of the figures, a blonde haired angel with a draconic wing on his left with an angelic one on his white, his hair long and his face pale yet pretty his body draped with elegant clothes and his hands covered with silk white gloves.

"Lord Lucemon!" Lazarus shuddered bowing low "To what do I owe the honour?"

"_I have come with a message from Daemon, requesting you tell us what is the reasoning for your delay" _the image snarled

"Ah" Lazarus stammered "W-well you see I was betrayed by a team of my own agents, they have absorbed the gate here in Britain so we must now change the gates"

"_Who are these traitors?" _Lucemon inquired

"Alpha Team" Lazarus sighed "The disappointment is that they are m-"

"_The disappointment is that you let yourself be defeated by a bunch of kids" _Lucemon snarled _"What more these kids do not even have partners, at least not at the time of their plan"_

"Lord Lucemon" Lazarus stammered "You have my promise that the plan will be back on track by the end of the week"

"_For your sake I hope so Lazarus" _Lucemon smirked _"But Daemon also wants to see these traitors…alive"_

With that the image became inanimate once again and Lazarus wiped his brow. There was a knock at the door

"What is it?" Lazarus snapped

The door opened and a soldier walked in fear in his eyes

"S-Sir" the soldier stuttered in fear "DATS are here"

"Great" Lazarus growled "What the hell are they doing here?"

"I don't know sir but they have arrest warrants" the soldier shook

"What!" Lazarus screamed slamming his fist down onto the oak desk, waking DemiDevimon and making him fall off his perch, the soldier squeaked with terror, Lazarus looked up his eyes filled with malice "Lead the way"

The soldier bowed and left the room, Lazarus followed with DemiDevimon closely behind him, they were guided into the large main foyer of the base. Standing there was a man with black shades and a long navy coat, on his shoulder was a ferret - creature with golden markings, standing next to him was a girl in DATS uniform her face stern while her flower- Digimon partner floated beside her.

"Ah General Sampson" Lazarus cheerily called entering the room, a false smile on his face "To what do I owe the honour"

"Don't play games with us Lazarus" the man spat back "We know something is up here"

"How do you mean?" Lazarus played dumb

"Well we've had reports that two of your agents are missing, one is at sea, one in a coma and another one is arrested" Sampson growled "We would like to know what has happened?"

"Well I can assure you we have had nothing to do with this, the two missing well we are just as worried about them as everyone, the agent at sea is on a mission and the girl in the coma cannot be set for our responsibility it happened by pure accident when she was on recreational time" Lazarus lied

"And what of the boy you have arrested?" Sampson snarled

"Well you see he performed an act of treason towards the crown" Lazarus lied once more "So as you yourself should know I had to act and arrest the boy"

"What was the treason?" Sampson asked

"By law I am not allowed to discuss into that with you sir" Lazarus said in a soft voice

"God dammit Lazarus" Sampson bellowed "We have it on good authority that you are up to something to do with the Digital World making that DATS business to see you arrested now come quietly or do we have to take you by force?"

Lazarus lips curled into a grimace as he stared into the black shades of the other general

"Would you like to see the boy?" Lazarus asked "I can assure you he is quite alright"

Sampson thought of his reply before answering, he nodded lightly and Lazarus smiled wickedly

"This way then, sir!" Lazarus smirked.

***

Zac stepped through the portal into a sight he had never hoped to see. He had only visited the Digital World once before and then it had been beautiful and colourful with luscious forests and spellbinding ocean. Now the world was broken and miserable, the forests were dead and the oceans savage, the sky was erupting with thunder and cackling with lightning. What was once colourful was now dull. What was once full of joy was now full of sorrow. What was once alive was now dead.

Zac's eyes were wide with shock and upset, Racoonmon stood by his side his eyes full with the same disbelief

"What happened here George?" Zac asked afraid of the answer

"Echo happened" George sneered

"How did Echo do this?" Zac asked "We closed the gates they had no access to the Digital World"

"There not working alone" George sighed "They have inside help

"How do you mean?" Zac asked confused

"You know the stories of the Royal Knights right?" George asked, Zac nodded "And how they serve the Sovereigns of the Digital World?"

Zac nodded once again

"But I've met the Sovereigns and not even Zhuqiaomon would want this" Zac objected

"That's because the Sovereigns are no longer who they are meant to be" George replied

Zac looked on in confusion

"Ebonwumon is dead, Zhuqiaomon captured, Baihumon is unconscious and Azulongmon has gone missing" George replied somberly

"But who has the power to overwhelm the Sovereigns?" Zac asked in disbelief

"I don't know" George replied "The Dark Masters were able to capture them once before but never to kill one"

"Plus there dead so they can't return right?" Zac interrupted

"Stranger things have happened" George sighed looking down at Gigamon

"Why did you bring me here George?" Zac asked

"Because our meddling with the Digital World is what's to blame for this mess" George said turning away from Zac and looking up into the dark sky "Its our job to fix it"

Zac looked at the back of his best friend then beyond him into the broken Digital World, finally he looked to his side at his partner. He had only just got Racoonmon he couldn't risk him so soon could he? But he couldn't sit back and see Racoonmon's destroyed more. George turned round.

"It's a dangerous task Zac and I won't think any less of you if you back out now" George said resting a hand on his friends shoulder "But once your in your in till the end you can't leave"

Zac looked deep into George's eyes for the first time since he knew him he could see fear in his eyes

"Do you believe we can do it?" Zac asked

"Yes" George replied

"Then that's all I need" Zac smiled "I'm in, let's bring Echo to her knees and regain our dignity"

There was a beeping from George's D-Touch

_Incoming message_

_Execute Operation Breakout_

_Azza_

***

Matt sat by the at the edge of the cliff below him the water crashed up against the rock, they had arrived in the Digital World to destruction and darkness, their partners could not remember what happened as if there memories had been wiped. Matt looked out to the horizon, Gabumon asleep beside him.

"You got a light?" a voice came behind him, Matt turned standing behind him was Azza his hair blowing back in the wind in his hand a white cigarette

"I thought you quit" Matt said

"I did" Azza sighed "But you know how it is"

Matt rummaged in his pocket and pulled out his Zippo lighter and threw it to Azza, catching it and lighting the cigarette. There was silence.

"I never forgot you guys you know" Azza said after a moment

"You never kept in touch though" Matt said coldly

"It was easier this way" Azza sighed

"Easier on who?" Matt asked

"On all of us we were friends for so long we became family" Azza sighed "To keep in touch and not know if we will ever see each other again would have been to much on all of us"

Matt stayed silent

"Besides its not as if you guys never influenced my life" Azza said

"How do you mean?"

"Well Tai taught me not to be afraid and to stand up for what's right as well as how not to use a brush, Izzy showed me how to use a computer to its ultimate potential, Joe taught me how to keep myself safe while Mimi gave me a wicked eye for style and fashion" he chuckled slightly, Matt smiled "Sora taught me how to love and forgive and Kari gave me the passion to seek my dreams while T.K. gave me my love for basketball and hat"

"What about me?" Matt sighed the smile vanishing from his face "All I gave you was a hunger for nicotine and lung cancer"

Azza sat beside him and looked into his deep blue eyes

"Don't be an idiot" he smiled "You gave me my biggest passion of all"

"What's that" Matt asked

"Music" Azza smiled "You were always my role model Matt you were the one who was the ultimate of cool and when we were younger I loved spending time with you and then when you formed the Lonely Wolves last time I was in Odaiba I started learning music"

Matt's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment at Azza's words

"Wow Azza, thanks…it means a lot" Matt smiled, possibly the first genuine smile he'd had in a while "What do you play?"

"Cornet, guitar, drums, piano, bass and sing" Azza chuckled

"Wow" Matt laughed "I know who to call next time I have a gig"

"You mean it?" Azza smiled looking like a kid at Christmas

"Yeah" Matt laughed "If your good that is"

"Well so people say" Azza smiled

"Lets see you sing then" Matt said

"I don't do to well as a soloist" Azza said blushing crimson

"Don't worry ill sing with you" Matt looked at him "How about I turn around I know how much you used to love that song and always begged me to finish it which I never did"

Azza smiled and began

_You got a boy, got a girl_

_Sitting underneath the tree_

_They sit there every day_

_And even though you may think _

_That this is the way to be_

_It may not always be that way_

_You can't take nothing for granted_

_You got to live like today_

Matt joined in at the chorus

_I turn around I can see what behind me_

_I turn back around I can see what's ahead_

_And if you don't believe ill be here all along_

_Just turn around_

_Just turn around_

"Wow Azza" Matt said as they finished "I never expected that to come out your mouth"

Azza went more scarlet "Thanks"

Azza put the burning cigarette in his mouth and inhaled deeply, Matt looked at him

"I'm sorry for earlier" he sighed

"It's ok I just wish someone had told me what was happening with you" Azza sighed "You know I would have come back sooner if I'd known"

"Thanks dude" Matt sighed he looked at the cigarette in Azza's mouth "Does Julia know about you smoking"

"She thinks I quit" Azza sighed "I hate lying to her"

"Pass me your cigarettes" Matt said, Azza confusedly passed him the cigarettes as Matt stood up, Matt clenched his fist around the packet and retracted his arm extending it quickly and releasing the packet from his grasp, the cardboard box flying through the smog and down the cliff side into the ocean

"What did you do that for?" Azza asked his eyes wide in shock and slight anger "I need those!"

"Need? Since when has Azza Evans needed anything?" Matt laughed, his face suddenly going serious "I started you on this habit now your going cold turkey to get off it"

Azza gulped

"I've tried that before" he said his eyes full of guilt "It doesn't work alone"

"You won't be alone" Matt smiled down to him "Your with us now and its back to how it used to be, there was nothing we could not get through and now that your back it can be the same again…we're a team"

"_Team!" _Azza thought his mind's eye flew over a mental ocean to an island and into a city, through the streets to a secret and inside an organisation, it flew through hallways to an office, six teenagers standing and sitting, laughing and drinking. There was a seventh person an elderly man with a grey beard and straggly hair his wrinkles creased in a pleased look, this was Alpha Team and Dr. Naigen, they had always dreamed of visiting the Digital World together for the first time, getting there partners together and now look at them how many of them were alive? Azza felt a weight in his chest and a lump in his throat he looked at Matt and simply smiled.

***

"I love you" Karri giggled as she kissed T.K. on the lips

"Not as much as I love you" he replied returning the kiss

Kari was red with embarrassment and flattery as they walked hanging off each other stopping every few moments to cuddle and kiss, Kari heard a sniff.

"What was that?" Kari asked her boyfriend, T.K. was blank

There was another sniff accompanied by sobbing, this time T.K. heard it, it came from behind a nearby bush T.K. slowly approached it in case it was dangerous, he cautiously pulled back the branches.

Sitting in a small clearing was Julia, she was hunched over with her head in her hands sobbing into her dress

"Julia?" T.K. asked kneeling behind her placing his hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly "Are you alright?"

Julia looked the blonde in the eyes her own filled with tears as her mascara ran her eyes red from the crying

"I'm scared" she sobbed "I feel alone I mean I'm in a foreign place without anyone I know and I'm a wanted fugitive now"

"Hey" T.K. smiled "What about Azza?"

"He's got enough to worry about what with his nephew and all" she cried "Besides this has always been his dream, to be in the Digital World with his partner on an adventure just like the stories you lot had once told him…this isn't my world"

"Of course its not silly your not a Digimon" T.K. laughed trying to cheer up the girl

"No I mean this isn't what I do, I'm not the hero" Julia sobbed "I know nothing of this world, and Azza is in bits he blames himself for all that's happened I can see that just by looking at his eyes, there growing colder and I can see all the years of lack of sleep and stress finally catching up with him, he believes he's failed"

"Failed?" Kari asked wrapping her arm around the teen "Failed who?"

"Everybody" Julia sobbed "he believes he's failed to keep Alpha Team safe, he failed in his relationship between you guys, he failed to keep his nephew out of harm and he failed Dr. Naigen, all this is slowly driving him insane"

"Who is this Dr. Naigen?" T.K. asked

***

"Azza" Tai called "Can I speak with you"

Azza sat on the edge of the cliff flicking through pictures stored on his D-Touch, Matt had left to collect fire wood to bring back for the others leaving Azza alone with his thoughts. This was Azza's biggest fear.

"Umm yeah sure Tai" Azza said turning as he heard his name

Tai sat down on the rocks beside him

"How's your face" he asked

"Better" Azza smiled "I feel sorry for the soccer ball in your matches with a foot like yours"

Tai smiled weakly

"We're gonna get him back you know" Tai said "We're gonna free your nephew"

"How do we know that there's anything left to free?" Azza asked somberly

"What does your heart tell you?" Tai said simply

"I don't want to drag you guys through this" Azza sighed

Tai grabbed his wrist and held out his D-Touch, Azza crest symbol shone brightly in the screen

"Your one of us now…more then ever"

There was a loud crash as a cloud of dust and gas flew out from the middle of the lake illuminating the dark sky in fire. The two Digidestined looked on in horror.

"_So it begins" Azza thought somberly to himself as the cloud grew._


	10. Chapter 10: Walking in the Air

"_**Ok guys we got business to attend to!" George said re-emerging into the cave "Operation Breakout is go!"**_

_**The Tamers that were sitting in the cave all at once darted around the cave there Digimon hiding any trace that anyone or anything had inhabited the cave, Anna and Sonya mounted Unimon and Snimon taking to the skies while Catherine and Floramon joined Lou astride Tortomon. Willis stood awaiting orders along with George and Zac**_

"_**Willis I need you to Digivolve both Lopmon and Terriermon to Mega and lead the way and I shall Digivolve Gigamon and follow behind" George said twisting the face of his D-Touch**_

"_**Yes, Sir" Willis replied in his thick American accent, pulling out his Digivice in the process "You heard him guys"**_

_**His Digivice shone gold**_

"_**Terriermon warp Digivolve to….**_

…_**.MegaGargomon"**_

**Where Terriermon had once stood now stood a fifty foot tall robot-like creature armoured with large green plates, two long thin plates horizontally pointing from its head, his arms were covered**

"_**Lopmon warp Digivolve to….**_

…_**.Cherubimon"**_

**Where Lopmon once stood now stood a large angelic creature with pale pink skin and two large ears and large hands, two golden rings tied to his ears**

"**Zac you and Racoonmon can ride with Cherubimon" Willis smiled "Don't worry he's perfectly safe"**

**Zac was nervous not only was he flying into battle but he also knew that this Cherubimon had once contracted a virus that corrupted him and caused Cherubimon to nearly destroy half of California, this Cherubimon was different though the infected Cherubimon had been dark blue and purples where as this one was different shades of pink. Cherubimon held out a large hand.**

"**Hop on!" the Digimon smiled in a deep baritone voice as Zac and Racoonmon leapt into the creatures large palms and being lifted and placed on its shoulder**

**Willis had already positioned himself on MegaGargomon's large shoulders**

"**Cherubimon take the west flank make sure to keep an eye on Tortomon in case he needs aerial support" Willis called to his second partner, he looked at Zac and gave him a warm smile before MegaGargomon's rockets volleyed him out of the cave **

"**Hang on tight little guy" Cherubimon said softly before floating out of the cave leaving George and his partner alone in the cave**

"**Do you reckon everything will be alright Gigamon?" George sighed**

"**Negative sir" the Digimon replied "Once we leave this cave we leave for war that we may not return from sir"**

**George pondered on his decision**

"**We can turn around now sir" Gigamon interrupted "There's enough power left to make a final portal to anywhere it doesn't have to be here or the Digital World you know where these portals can take you"**

"**I can't just abandon them there my friends" George sighed "Where's the Justice in that?"**

"**Justice is not your crest though sir" the Digimon smiled**

"**And where does it say that a person cannot be more then one thing" George sighed looking down at his D-Touch, the crest of Faith, a black spiral with spines coiling around it looking slightly like an ammonite shell, blazing on his wrist "Besides it shows a lot when I don't even have faith in myself for this task" **

**Gigamon looked up and smiled**

"**Its not the first time a Digidestined has questioned there own power" he said "But deep within you it is true, the crests choose you so they know who is the best for that purpose…the crest chose you because of the faith you display in others"**

"**You really think that?" George smiled**

"**Only you can answer that one" Gigamon replied "Now we had better catch up before we lose them"**

**George nodded and turned the face of his D-Touch it glowed golden **

"_**Gigamon Digivolve to…..**_

…_**.Cyborgmon"**_

**Where Gigamon once stood was now a bulky humanoid with thick armour of metal and mechanics around his body, he looked like an Ogremon with parts of Machinedramon as armour, he wasn't ugly as Ogremon but neither did he have the radiance of Angemon, on his left arm was a large cannon and over one eye was a blue lens the let him see the data within everything he saw. His voice was now less mechanic but a hint of machine was still audible.**

"**If you fight then I fight with you" Cyborgmon's low voice said as he looked down on his partner "To whatever end"**

**George climbed onto Cyborgmon's back as his jet boots kicked into action rocketing them out of the cave**

"_**To whatever end" **_**George thought with a lump in his throat **

*******

"**How long will it take us to get there?" Zac asked as he soared through the sky astride the angel**

"**Longer then usual" Cherubimon sighed "A Digi-Bridge is a lot easier but alas all the gates are closed"**

"**What's a Digi-Bridge?" George shouted through the wind**

"**Its like a teleportation system where you travel through the digital signals to another destination via the internet" Cherubimon replied**

"**Wow that's incredible" Zac smiled "Where about are we now though?"**

**Cherubimon looked closely at the ground beneath him then shrugged his shoulders**

"**This is your world you should know" he chuckled "All my life I've been in California, Willis never wanted to take us out to far after what happened with the virus, even though he knew id reconfigure into a healthy Digi-Egg it does something to your brain that drives you slightly crazy each time"**

"**Humans aren't used to it" Zac said "When we die we just die"**

"**But what happens then?" Cherubimon asked confused**

"**No one knows" Zac laughed "I suppose you could say no ones lived long enough to find out, but there are whole I suppose you could say organisations dedicated to theories of what happens"**

"**So you leave it all to chance" Cherubimon asked confused **

"**Pretty much" Zac replied**

"**What about the facts or the data?" Cherubimon asked becoming more and more puzzled**

"**There aren't any" Zac smiled "That's what makes living so enjoyable cuz you never know what will happen"**

"**So you have absolutely no way of knowing when anything will happen" Cherubimon said with a slight terror in his voice**

"**That's the whole fun of it" Zac said "But its also the curse"**

"**Curse?" Cherubimon's voice boomed**

"**Your constantly worried and your blood rushes whenever you do something remotely dangerous knowing that this could be it if you fuck up" Zac laughed, he knew just how bad living on the edge of things had been.**

**He had once lived rough on the streets after his father had lost his job and before he joined Echo, a large part of him wished he hadn't made that choice. But Echo had not always been bad, when Dr. Naigen had been in charge he had always felt like he was dong justice to both this world and the Digital World, but now with Lazarus he knew that all those feelings were left behind and with now being exposed for his plan, he would most likely find himself sleeping rough again soon, he hoped his parents were ok, but then it hit him that knowing Lazarus then his parents were long dead. His eyes foamed with the beginning of tears.**

"**Why you crying?" Racoonmon asked quietly "Your not nervous are you?"**

"**No, its not that" Zac sniffed "I've done this kinda stuff millions of times before, im jus thinking of how far will this go before anything gets better"**

"**There's more to it then that" Racoonmon said "I can see it in you"**

"**Its my father" Zac sighed "He also works for Echo, I'm going to war against my father"**

"**Wow dramatic" Racoonmon joked, Zac couldn't help but smile**

**Zac looked around him, he saw Unimon flying beside him, his partner Anna's eyes were still red from the tears she had shed over Yuri, he had noticed that all the Digidestined present didn't speak very good English apart from himself, George, Willis and Lou, although being in constant access to Digital streams, there Digimon were lingual in many if not all languages. **

**Snimon was flying not to far from Cherubimon with Sonya resting quietly on her back her face stern but still with a hint of fear, below Zac could just see the heads of Lou, Catherine and Floramon bouncing on top of the colossal Tortomon as they slammed through the foliage below, Catherine's eyes were full of fear and her face was pale as she held tightly to Tortomon's thick back spines**

"**Why is she so scared?" Zac asked himself quietly**

"**She's never fought anything this big before" Cherubimon sighed "She the Order's newest member, apart from you, and also the least experienced"**

"**Has she ever fought?" Racoonmon asked**

"**Once" Cherubimon replied "Her government files say that she though in France last Christmas Eve against Mamemon, BigMamemon, MetalMamemon and Giromon, her Floramon Digivolved for the first and only time into Kiwimon and she was assisted by a MetalGreymon and MagnaAngemon-"**

"**So there were other Tamers there?" Zac said**

"**No, no, no even better there were two Digidestined" Cherubimon chuckled**

"**What's the difference?" Zac asked**

"**Well every human with a Digimon partner is a Tamer but if you have a crest or some association to one then you are a Digidestined, so everyone here are Tamers except for yourself, George and Willis" Cherubimon enlightened "You have the crest of Honour, George has the crest of Faith and Willis holds the Digi-Egg of Destiny"**

"**Wait a second did you say Destiny?" Zac asked, Cherubimon nodded "But that's Azza's crest how can they both have the same"**

"**There are crests and there are Digi-Eggs of Power or Digimentals to some, these allow a special type of digivolution known as armour digivolution which makes its power level between that of a Rookie and of a Champion level, except for golden armour digivolution which boosts it to the equivalent of a Mega Digimon but there are only three of those, the Golden Eggs of Miracles, Destiny and Honour" Cherubimon told "But a crest bearer cannot carry a Digimental and visa versa for they cancel each other out making them both useless although it has only happened in two rare ocassions to two members of The Celestial Digidestined"**

"**The Celestial Digidestined who are they?" Zac asked**

"**They are the Digidestined of Hope and Light, there partners Mega forms are the two guardians of the Digital World, the partner of Hope, Seraphimon, is a human Digimon whereas the partner of Light, Magnadramon, is a beast Digimon, together they both show the unity of the Digital World and store peace if that bond is in anyway broken then chaos will ensue" Cherubimon sighed "I should know"**

"**How do you mean?" Zac asked**

"**After the Great War between the human Digimon and Beast Digimon the Legendary warriors sacrificed there lives to restore peace and then left it under the guard of three holy Digimon, Seraphimon to represent human Digimon, Magnadramon to represent beast Digimon and myself who was neither human nor beast, rumour told of a fourth but we do not remember a fourth, anyway when I became possessed with the virus the first time around I shattered the bond between the two Digimon and chaos split the Digital World in half thankfully it was saved by the first Digidestined which were also the reincarnated spirits of five of the ten Legendary warriors, thankfully they managed to purify me before the final damage was done"**

"**So how were you possessed a second time?" Zac asked as they flew across a large stretch of water**

"**Well it was millennia after the reformatting of the Digital World but only a year and a half in your time line" Cherubimon chuckled "I and my twin had recently died and had just been reformatted as eggs it just so happened that on the day we arrived at Primary Village it was the day Gennai was searching for the new partners to the Digidestined, apparently there had already been a new wave of Digidestined had come and gone and the third were to be chosen the Digivices had been sent then all that needed was partners, Gennai did not wish to split me and my brother up so he sent us together to Willis who at the time was such a lonely and unhappy child all he needed was friends, he wasn't to be part of the big adventure that took place until now"**

**Cherubimon chuckled**

"**So a few Earth years passed and the person who had gave me the virus had sent that same virus to a project on Willis's computer resulting in Kuramon, which later Digivolved into Diaboramon and wiped out half the internet which later infected me" Cherubimon laughed**

"**Oh yeah I remember that, the military went scitzo, that was the same time I got my D-Touch" Zac laughed, Cherubimon laughing beside him**

"**We're here guys" Willis called from the distance on top of MegaGargomon with Tortomon in his arms "Get ready for battle"**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Wow so a rescue mission on Earth and an explosion in the Digital World the war is finally kicking off so I shall for warn you expect heartache, drama and death in the chapters to come and thank you to all who have supported me so far**


	11. Chapter 11: War Torn

General Sampson and his assistant Yoshi were escorted by one of Echo's security down a length of spiral staircases into a damp and stony environment, they could tell that they were deep underground, well of course they would be if the top floor of Echo Headquarters is underground in the first place. The only light was provided by flaming torches at intervals along the walls, despite the flames the place was cold and eerie.

As they reached the bottom they were greeted by two more security guards that flanked the a rusty iron gate, the security guard who had escorted them pulled out an Identification Card

"I'm to escort these two too see prisoner 453" the security guard sneered

"On who's authority" the bulkier of the two guards asked

"By my authority!" General Sampson interrupted "Now open this gate"

The guard looked General Sampson and his eyes narrowed when he recognised the DATs badge pinned to his trench coat, a small grin formed on his face as he pulled out keys

"Right this way General" the guard slithered as he unlocked the iron gate

The gates flew open and the General and Yoshi were escorted inside, around them were four jail cells occupied with four teenagers, each had a strange creature in the cell with them and all were bruised and scarred and covered in dirt and sweat.

In the cell directly to Sampson's right was a boy no older then fifteen, his hair was chocolate brown and flapped in front of his tired and dead eyes, his face was covered in cuts that were both infected and fresh as well as bright purple bruises on his pale face, on his left hand there was the remains of an arm guard that had been smashed and cracked, his clothes were torn and scabby. On the floor unconscious (or maybe sleeping) beside him was a small armless purple creature with an elongated head and yellow markings across its body.

Beside the first cell the second was also occupied by a teenage boy this one had short black hair that was dull with a mixture of gel and sweat, his face was small and pale and his features were non-expressive his right eye was purple with bruising. By his side nursing a wound on her wing was a large bird with two stray black feathers on top of her bulbous head. Her eyes were large amber ovals filled with sorrow and pain, he wings were peaked at the ends with three long talons. Her feathers were jet black and mangled with dust and dirt.

Another cell held another boy and creature. This boy had long blonde hair that was tinted with blood and dirt, his face was long and tired and paler then the others, his face was etched with troubles and lack of sunlight. His ocean blue eyes that looked as if they should hold so much warmth were cold and lacked all hope. His partner creature was toad-like with four arms that were peaked with a single white nail on each, on his scaly skin was a large red fin that was made of bone, on his soft white underbelly was a long large scar that was septic and yellow.

In the final cell there was a boy on his own, he was curled into the corner with his head in his knees rocking back and forth against the wall as his black hair fell downwards swishing back and forth with him as he moved, in the silence of the cell you could hear the boy muttering but what he was saying was indistinguishable. When Sampson entered the cell chamber he looked up and his manic eyes shot up at Sampson. Sampson met the boys eyes

"This is horrible" Yoshi gasped as she looked around at the cell "These kids are only between fifteen and seventeen at most"

Sampson's eyes were still staring at the boys, Kudamon stirred on his shoulder and nuzzled down into the breast of his jacket trembling in fear. Sampson knelt in front of the boys prison without losing contact with him

"What are you here for my boy?" Sampson asked soothingly, the boy just continued to stare

"Free the Spirits of Ten and let digital be restored again" the boy puffed

"What does that mean?" Sampson asked him

"Free the Spirits of Ten and let digital be restored again" he repeated moving from his position and crawling to the bars

"That's all he ever says" the blonde boy spoke, his accent thick and American, also coming closer to his own bars, Sampson shifted his attention to the boy talking to him

"I'm Michael" he said "Michael Washington, and this is Betamon"

The toad-like creature gave a weak smile as his partner continued introductions

"In the cell next to me is Jack and Sparrowmon and in that other cell is Ryo and Hopmon, as for him" he gestured towards the mumbling boy "We don't know his name"

"I'm General Richard Sampson and my assistant Yoshino Fujieda" General Sampson announced "And these are our partners Kudamon and Lalamon, we work at DATs"

"What's DATs?" Michael asked

"Its an organisation that was set up to research and protect Digimon and Tamers" Sampson explained

"Like Echo" Jack sighed

"I doubt DATs locks up kids" Michael spat

"You don't know what Echo was like before Lazarus" Jack sighed

"That Echo died with Naigen, Jack move on" Ryo replied keeping his calm

"He's not dead" Jack said quietly _"right?"_

"So then are you here to release us?" Michael asked his eyes filling slightly with hope

"Of course" he turned to the guards at the gates "Open these cells immediately by order of the state"

"No can do there General" the guards sniggered "In fact on Lazarus's orders you are to join these tamers"

The guard laughed manically as he shut the gate to the cells and began to lock them in again

'BANG'

A cloud of dust and rubble erupted at the top of the spiralling staircase, the two guards looked at each other and cocked their guns ready for whatever came down the stairs. Back in the cell the mysterious boy was shouting his phrase louder then before with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Down the staircase a boy with long straight hair and a cold face walked down, a robotic-humanoid-creature accompanied him. Behind him was another boy his skin tanned and his hair longer and bushier then the first, he was astride a wolf-like creature with long fangs and a white furry mane.

"On No!" one of the guards stammered as he saw the boys, he raised his gun along with his colleague

"_Sonic Split"_ the wolf-creature screamed and a shockwave erupted from his gaping jaw, the weapons the guards were holding shattered from the shockwave, one of the guards fell backwards in the shock and landed on a rusted spike that stuck out of the gate, the spike shot through his chest like a needle through thread, his chest leaked blood like an oil spill. The other guard stood there his eyes wide with fear and shock with flickers of hate as he pulled out a knife from his belt

"_Mega Virus Shot" _the cyborg called raising his arm that was encased with a large cannon and released a shining blast of energy at the card incinerating him. His dark corpse fell to the floor smoke still rising from the extreme heat of the blast. The two tamers and there Digimon descended the rest of the stairs.

"George! Zac!" Jack cried as he noticed his two friends "How did you-"

"No time to explain now, Jack" George interrupted as Cyborgmon broke down the gate and the tamers stepped into the prison cell "Let's just get you guys out of here"

Cyborgmon and the wolf-Digimon, Howlmon, began ripping the bars off the walls while George, Zac, Sampson and Yoshi helped support the captives inside

"Do you know where there holding your Digivices?" Zac asked the mysterious boy

The boy replied with his usual phrase

"What?!?" Zac was confused

George swivelled on his heel to face the boy, he grasped hold of his arms

"Koichi!" he said shaking the boy to which the boy was unresponsive, he clicked his fingers in the boys face to get his attention "Koichi! Its me, it's George"

"G-George" the boy stammered, his dead eyes coming slightly to life as he recognised the other tamer "W-What are you doing here, have they captured you as well?"

"No" George replied, the boys eyes slowly became more life like "We're here to get you out can you spirit evolve?"

"No" Koichi replied his self becoming normal once again "I don't have my D-Tector?"

"Jack" George said turning "Do you know where they've been put"

"The Vaults" Jack said hurt as me moved properly for the first time in a while

George lifted up his arm and spoke into his D-Touch

"Lou, this is George get to the vaults and smash those things open see if you can find the Digivices"

"_On it boss" _Lou's voice responded through the Digivices

"General Sampson, Agent Fujeda" George said acknowledging the two agents of DATs there before them "Can your Kudamon and Lalamon Digivolve and help us fight?"

"Yes of course" Sampson replied before looking down at Kudamon, and then too Yoshi and Layamon "Ready?"

There heads nodded in agreement and Sampson and Yoshi pulled out there Digivice iC as they glowed in there hands

"_Kudamon Warp Digivolve to…_

…_Sleipmon"_

Kudamon's small, sleek and ferret-like appearance was replaced by a tall humanoid-horse Digimon, plated with red armour with a large crossbow on his right arm with a majestic shield on his right, his purple mane flowed elegantly out of his courageous helmet as he stood beside his partner

"_Lalamon Warp Digivolve to…._

…_Rosemon"_

Where the had once been Lalamon there now stood a cross between human and flower, her body was sleek and beautiful, her face heart shaped and her lips large and red. Her eyes were covered by a large helmet resembling a rose flower and in her hand was held a lethal whip edged with thorns. She stood next to Yoshi washing the fear the human had had

"Now things have changed so watch your backs" George explained "No longer can you survive without your partner if one is killed its game over for the other, slowly and painfully I must add-"

Zac winced slightly as he remembered Yuri slowly dying in his arms

"-and there's no coming back this time once your done your done" George sighed

The Tamers nodded there heads a slight fear and sorrow rested in their hearts

There was another loud crash from upstairs as George's D-Touch signalled an incoming call

"_We got the Digivices" _Lou said through the device _"But Lazarus has turned up and he's brought back up"_

George and the rest of the group hurried up the stairs as fast as they could (the prisoners only being slightly slower) luckily the doors to the dungeons were situated only meters away from the Vaults, down the corridors they could see the other Tamers firing attacks down a corridor to which other attacks and bullets were being retaliated. Lou was standing behind Tortomon as his partner shielded bullets, clutched in his hands were the Digivices, Michael's Standard Digivice, Ryo's D-Power, Koichi's D-Tector and Jack's D-Touch. The group joined Lou behind Tortomon's barricade.

"Ok guys let's join the fight" Michael said as his and the others Digivices glowed

"_Betamon Digivolve to…_

… _Seadramon"_

Betamon was replaced with a slimy serpent with cold eyes and a yellow bone helmet, it slithered around Michael as he took position on his head and joined the battle

"_Hopmon Warp Digivolve to…_

… _Cyberdramon"_

Hopmon was replaced with a gruesome dragon like creature with large scythes on his forearms and a helmet shadowing his facial features, his teeth were sharp and in a grimace

'BIOMERGE ACTIVATE'

'JUSTIMON'

Cyberdramon and Ryo both collided in a beam of light as they formed a new entity, the resulting creature was a noble warrior Digimon with a large cybernetic arm and a red scarf trailing behind him, he kept the helmet previously held by Cyberdramon but held a more softness that could relate to Ryo, when he spoke both the voices of Ryo and of Cyberdramon echoed each other

"_Sparrowmon Digivolve to…_

…_Owlmon"_

A noble and wise looking owl now stood where Sparrowmon once had, he retained those large oval eyes that had belonged to Sparrowmon as his large brown wings flapped in warning to his enemies

"Execute!" Koichi cried "Spirit Evolution!"

He burst into bright light as his spirit formed his armoured body, the spear and shield he carries nobly flew into his hand

"Lowemon!"

Where the human Koichi had stood now stood the Digimon Lowemon, his armour black as night with gold mane flowing behind him, his shoulder pads were in the shape of two lions heads both with large ruby orbs in there mouths

"Ok guys lets bring this place to the ground" George said issuing the orders

"_Gargo Barrage" _MegaGargomon cried releasing two large missiles…

"_Lightning Spear" _Cherubimon called as he summoned a thousand bolts of red lightning firing them forwards…

"_Pummel Peck"_ Kiwimon (Catherine's Floramon) shouted as his mouth opened releasing dozens of explosive missiles…

"_Twin Sickle" _Snimon swung his large scythes side to side as he released two thin sharp beams of energy…

"_Aerial Shocker" _Unimon released a ball of shining energy from his mouth…

"_Strong Carapace"_ Tortomon's shell spikes glowed as he released them…

"_Ice Blast" _Seadramon released a cold breath of ice from his jaw…

"_Justice Burst" _Justimon's arm changed to a cybernetic device releasing blue energy forwards…

"_Shadow Meteor" _Lowemon's lion head chest plate gathered dark energy and fired it forwards…

"_Hypnos Strike" _Owlmon's Amber eyes shone and let out pulses of energy…

"_Forbidden Temptation" _Rosemon;s energy surged forward in a wind of rose petals…

"_Inferno Frost" _Sleipmon fires a burning fire of ice…

"_Mega Virus Shot" _Cyborgmon once again released a powerful eruption or energy…

"_Sonic Split" _Howlmon's cry erupted into a surge of sonic waves…

The attacks collided with the forces that Lazarus had mustered causing an enormous explosion

'_Free the Spirits of Ten and let Digital be restored again!' _rand in Lowemon's as he realised what it meant

"Free the Spirits of Ten and let Digital be restored again!" he cried "I understand it now!"

"_Slide Evolution…_

…_JagerLowemon"_

_The beast Spirit of Darkness leapt from the group and surged down the hall way_

"_Koichi what are you doing" George cried but he could not be heard "Cyborgmon we have to go after him"_

"_Right" Cyborgmon agreed "Mode Change!"_

_Cyborgmon transformed into a one man miniature jet, George took his position inside, he turned to Willis_

"_Start getting everyone outside" he ordered "If I'm not out in twenty minutes go on without me and contact Azza, tell him we failed and hope to god he's got a plan B"_

_The cockpit hatch shut down over George as he rocketed forward down the hall in pursuit of JagerLowemon_

_Both Digimon skidded to a halt as they reached a doorway, on it a sign saying keep out, JagerLowemon burst through, Cyborgmon morphed back to normal form and followed him in_

_The room was a small laboratory with ten capsules with a coloured liquid in each, black, clear, yellow, blue, brown, orange, green, purple, pale green and red. In each of them (except the black liquid) held two statues depicting figures of warriors and creatures_

"_Free the Spirits of Ten and let Digital be restored again" George repeated to himself, then it snapped in his mind, the spirits of the ten legendary warriors, but what were they doing at Echo base last time they were used they had manifested back into normal Digimon, why were they now back to statues? _

_JagerLowemon shifted back to Lowemon as he pulled out his staff, he raised it high as dark energy surrounded him giving him strength, he forced the staff downwards and into the computer interface causing it to violently set alight and release the statues_

_The eighteen statues disappeared into the air as alarms began to sound reporting a red alert full system malfunction_

"_Where did they go?" George shouted above the sirens_

"_To there rightful masters" Lowemon replied "Now come on we better get out of here before this place goes up"_

_Lowemon morphed back into JagerLowemon while Cyborgmon converted himself into his vehicle mode, the two Digimon raced down the corridors as explosions began going off behind them. They caught up with the others as they were evacuating Echo Agents still faithful. The base was already crumbling around them_

_Lazarus emerged from the shadows clapping his hand mockingly_

"_Well well Tamers I never thought you had it in you" Lazarus sneered "And George, destroying Echo Base now, Dr. Naigen must be spinning in his grave"_

_George's lip curled_

"_I've had quite enough of this" Yoshi hissed tears down her eyes "Rosemon arrest him"_

_Rosemon advanced on Lazarus bringing her Rose Whip up high, before she could descend it a black shadow shot right through her chest and disappeared. Her eyes went wide and white as her data began to evaporate_

"_NO!" Yoshi screamed in both disbelief and pain, she grabbed her chest feeling her own heart giving out, she dropped to her knees as Lazarus cackled uncontrollably the dark shadow taking hold of him and making him disappear his dark cackle echoed_

_General Sampson was at Yoshi's side in a flash his eyes went red with tears already burrowing down his cheeks, he grasped her hand and felt it get cold_

"_G-General" she cried "I-it hurts…please just shoot me"_

_The General looked on in horror at this request_

"_P-please sir" Yoshi cried "Just make the pain stop…as one final honour"_

"_I-I" Sampson cried _

"_Please sir" Yoshi sobbed "Just one bullet, s-straight to the head"_

_General Sampson pulled his pistol from his breast pocket and held it to her temple_

"_Yoshi Fujeda…I-I will a-avenge you" Sampson cried as the rubble fell around him_

_Yoshi let out a small smile as she turned her eyes to Rosemon who lay cold and still_

"_I wouldn't have been able to go on without her anyway sir" she smiled_

_The General let out a smile as the tears fell off his face onto hers, he moved his finger and she was gone. Yoshi Fujeda had passed from this world, Sampson picked up her body as he carried her out of the collapsing building into the cold winter night. _

_As the base burnt snowflakes began to fall _

"_Look Yoshi, snow" Sampson smiled "Oh how you loved it"_

_The snow fell softly as he lay her body onto the ground, the other tamers bending there heads in silence as they mourned there loss of both Yoshi and Lalamon_


	12. Chapter 12: The Beginning of the End

Well ladies and gentleman welcome to the Beginning of the End as this brings us to the final chapters of Dream so get yourself comfortable and grab yourself a beverage and snacks and sit back and hopefully enjoy…please send me a personal message or say in your review whether you would like to be alerted of the fics sequel or not thank you

I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed on here as well as everyone who has reviewed over on Digimania

____________________________________________________________________________________

The explosion erupted from the centre of the Net Ocean the sound of the collision echoed through the Gear Savannah and into the Mihirashi Mountain. The dust of the collision bent the trees of the forest and blew the leaves around like a whirlwind, Tai and Azza ran into the clearing where the other Digidestined had just woke after the sound of the collision, the trees falling from after shock.

"What's happened" Izzy panted sweat dropping down his brow

"An explosion" Tai said in shock "In the middle of the Ocean"

"What is there two bomb in the middle of the ocean?" Joe said confused

Cody's face went white with realisation

"The Offshore Oil Rink" he shouted in shock, the Digidestined turned to him "That's what they must have bombed"

There was another loud crash and a burst of light as the sky flashed

"What was that?" Julia said with a hint of fear as she grasped Azza's hand, hers was trembling

"Get Down!" a voice called as a surge of black energy sent a wolf-like creature surging into the clearing, Matt ran behind as another shot of energy skimmed past his ear

"Garurumon" he called running to the wolf Digimon

"I'm fine Matt" Garurumon growled "Did he hit you?"

"No I'm fine buddy"

"Matt" Tai said "What's happening? What's that black stuff?"

"NeoDevimon" Garurmon snarled as he tried to stand, Agumon was by his side

"Leave this to us" the little dinosaur comforted

"_Agumon Digivolve to…._

…_Greymon"_

Agumon grew in size as a large brown helmet plated his skull and his teeth grew like swords, Greymon looked like a Tyrannosaurus with attitude

"_Tentomon Digivolve to…_

…_Kabuterimon"_

Tentomon grew into a large blue skeletal bug, his eyes hidden underneath a 'helmet' of bone his four wings beat violently as he hovered on the ground

"_Veemon Digivolve to…._

…_ExVeemon"_

Veemon grew and a large silver horn protruded from his head as his jaw enlonger and two white wings grew on his back

"_Armadillomon Digivolve to…_

…_Ankylomon"_

Armadillomon grew to a large dinosaur Digimon with golden shell tipped with large golden spiked that armoured his body

"Biyomon, Patamon, Hawkmon" Greymon growled "Get everyone out of here"

"No time" a sickly voice echoed in the shadows

"Who was that" Kabuterimon snarled

A grey cloud of smoke exploded in front of them letting off a smell of brimstone and sulphur, when the smoke cleared a dark Digimon was left standing. His face was covered by a golden horned mask with four green jewels instead of its eyes, his body was pale and his arms lengthened out into two clawed hands, spread behind him were two red tattered wings.

TK stumbled backwards as he saw the creature. The Digimon cackled

"You recognise me don't you TK" he said deviously

"TK who is it" Kari said scared as she clutched onto T.K.'s arm

"I-It's Devimon" TK stammered

"Ooo so close" the creature cackled "I'm his evolved state actually my dear boy, but you get points for trying"

TK fell to the floor as his eyes went cold with fear and he scrambled up against a tree to get as far away from NeoDevimon as possible

"Sora get him out of here" Tai called "In this state he's a liability"

"But Patamon's the only one who can fight this guy" Kari cried

"Well we'll have to overwhelm him with numbers" Tai sighed

"N-no T-Tai let me f-fight" TK stammered with fear "Patamon?"

"I'm ready TK" Patamon gulped as he looked at the evolved state of his greatest fear

"_Patamon Digivolve to…_

…_Angemon"_

Patamon's mousy form morphed in a explosion of feathers into a handsome man who eyes were concealed beneath a grey helmet with a cross etched into it, the feathers morphed into six beautiful wings that sprouted from his back in his hand was a long golden staff that he spun round for emphasis as he took a battle stance

"I will not let you harm TK" his baritone voice snarled

"You think you are a match to beat me again Angemon?" NeoDevimon cackled "You barely managed victory last time around what makes you think you can do better this time"

"Because this time I know there is more at stake" Angemon replied

NeoDevimon showed no emotion as he curled his sharp nails into a deathly claw hand

"_Stun Claw"_

A fast slash of NeoDevimon's hand sent Angemon falling backwards into a tree, De-Digivolving back into Patamon unconscious. NeoDevimon turned his attention to the other Digidestined

"Now who wants to be brave and waste my time" NeoDevimon sighed "Or can I get on with what I have to do?"

"That depends on what you're here to do" Garurmon snarled as he Greymon, Kabuterimon and ExVeemon stood in front of the Digidestined and their partners, Ankylomon crouched behind them

"I am on a collection mission" NeoDevimon sighed, he rolled a single index on his gruesome hands at pointed at Azza "Now come quietly"

"Not on you life" Joe snarled as he stood in front of Azza

"Don't try being all courageous Kido it doesn't suit you" NeoDevimon sighed

"No but it suits me" Tai interrupted as his chest glowed orange as did Greymon

"_Greymon Digivolve to…_

… _MetalGreymon"_

Greymon's left arm was encased in a large metal claw with three sharp claws at the end, his bone helm became metallically encased and his horn shone sharp the space for his eyes was covered with a blue casing protecting his reptilian eyes, out of the back of the helm sprouted a growth of spiky red hair as two battered purple wings sprouted his back, two armoured plates covered his chest

MetalGreymon surged forwards looming over NeoDevimon as his chest plates opened

"_Giga Blaster"_

MetalGreymon released two missiles from his chest at NeoDevimon, NeoDevimon raised his gruesome claws and floated the missiles via a form of telekinesis, he turned them wrong and sent them on a new course. Back towards MetalGreymon

The two missiles hit MetalGreymon square in the chest as he collided with the ground floor in a cloud of dust and mud, Tai ran up to him as NeoDevimon stood on top of the dinosaur with his gruesome claw raised, he leapt from the Digimon and spread his wings, Kabuterimon and ExVeemon took to the skies but were almost immediately taken down by harsh slashes and kicks from NeoDevimon. Within seconds he landed as the unconscious Digimon landed behind him there tamers looking on in horror, NeoDevimon lifted Ankylomon out of the way as he spun round his foot to kick Garurumon's jaw away before throwing Ankylomon into the forest. NeoDevimon now loomed over the remaining Digidestined with his hands coursing with black energy. Matt's eyes went wide as he saw his friends in danger and his chest shone a deep blue as Garurumon leapt forward

"_Garurumon Digivolve to…_

…_WereGarurumon"_

Garurumon leapt onto his hind legs as a brown leather strap and a long navy fingerless glove went down his left arm in a surge of blue energy, around his fingers were gold knuckle dusters, his hind legs were draped in dark jeans and his kneecaps protected by knee pads, one with spikes on it, he punched the air as a leather strap wrapped itself around his arm he finished off his Digivolution with some fancy kicks that let out the excess energy he had from Digivolving letting out a final howl

WereGarurumon leapt through the air as he unsheathed his claws

"_Garuru Claw"_

He swiped his hands together through the air and was traced by red slices making an X in the air, NeoDevimon was knocked off guard.

NeoDevimon caught himself as he spun on his long arms, swivelling his legs around to kick WereGarurumon in the back knocking him to the ground winded. NeoDevimon charged his sickly claws as WereGarurumon frantically panted trying to regain breath. NeoDevimon turned his face to Matt who's eyes were shocked in amazement, no one had ever been faster then WereGarurumon without assistance such as teleportation etc. but the Digimon had brought the Ultimate to his knees without much effort.

"Goodbye child of Friendship" NeoDevimon said without emotion as he raised his charged claw without taking his eyes off Matt. He surged his hand forward.

"NO!!!"

Azza lunged forward and knocked WereGarurumon out of the way of the attack, letting out a scream as the attack sliced his chest, with the little energy WereGarurumon had he rolled with Azza getting him out the way of NeoDevimon

"Azza!" Kari and Julia screamed, as Nimbusmon lurched forward

"_Torrential Burst"_

Nimbusmon released a volley of sharp droplets from his fur as he lunged at NeoDevimon. The demon Digimon merely grasped the rookie as the attack merely bounced of his sparse armour and sickly body. NeoDevimon tightened his grasp on Nimbusmon's throat making the young Digimon thrash around gasping his lungs

"No!" Azza screamed being held back by WereGarurumon's large paws "Nimbusmon!"

The D-Touch on Azza's wrist began to violently shine as it beeped uncontrollably, Nimbusmon glowed the same light, the light burned NeoDevimon's claw as he released the rookie his hand not being able to withstand the pain.

"_Nimbusmon Digivolve to…_

…_Tornadomon"_

_In a burst of light Nimbusmon's soft fluffy form shifted into a strong handsome man, his eyes were milky white and no pupils, his toned and tanned body was partially concealed by a white toga that was belted by a golden thread that shone in the night, his white hair poked out the bottom of his polished silver helmet, his right arm was concealed in a large pauldron and gauntlet. Tornadomon hovered in a beam of light in front of NeoDevimon who, despite his facial expressions being concealed behind a mask, was frightened_

"_NeoDevimon this battle is finished" Tornadomon said with a deep voice _

"_Its over when I say its over" NeoDevimon snarled, he raised his hands to the dark sky as storm clouds erupted as a devilish glow ripped through the sky "I hope you all wrote your wills"_

_In a final cackle NeoDevimon disappeared as the Digital World began to shake and the wind pressure picked up into a deathly cyclone that tore at the earth _

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Ok so here's the deal I had planned on having this as the penultimate chapter but half way through I thought to do what I wanted to do in the space of two chapters would be anti-climatic so there will be about another 2 or 3 chapters after this so please don't lose interest just yet ok thanks :D_


End file.
